Carnations Voice: A Naruto Fanfic
by Kyra Odayashi
Summary: Kyra Odayashi of the village hidden in the leaves is a shy genius who lost her voice long ago. But when she creates a destructive Jutsu, everyone wants to get their hands on it. I suck at summaries...COMPLETE but first few chapters are going to be redone
1. Winter Night

The first snow of winter crunched beneath her bare feet, bruised from running all night. Her breath was short and raspy as she began to slow, the tall gates barely visible over the horizon ahead of her. Her throat seized up and she coughed, stumbling over her feet and into the snow. Picking herself up, she began again towards the gates, her ripped, brown kimono now wet and cold. The wind picked up, pushing against her and howling in her ears.

The light above the gates became stronger, illuminating the untouched snow and solid doors into Konoha. She drew closer, her body shaking profusely, and began to relax. She was almost there, almost safe inside. Someone jumped down from the top of the gate where he had been trying his best to keep warm in the cold weather. The scarf tied around his neck whipped around his face as he yelled out to her. She stopped short of the light, not sure what he had said. He called out again.

"Who are you?" She could barely hear him over the wind but she understood. She opened her mouth to say something and then closed it, drowsiness beginning to dawn upon her. She tried to respond, but the words never left her. He stood impatiently on the other side of the light, waiting for her reply.

_What the hell is going on…_ he thought to himself. The dark figure stood motionless in front of him, past his view in the snow. He began to lose his patience and yelled again. This time he watched her step forward and stop. He stared at her disbelievingly; her bare feet, her thin kimono, and her snow-covered hair. He watched as if in slow motion, as she keeled over and landed in the snow again.

"Damn!" He ran over to her. Placing his gloved hand on her back to turn her over, he pulled back as something warm soaked through the fabric. He looked at the red stains now on his glove and back down at her torn back before shaking his head. Right then wasn't the time to space out; he had to get her to the Hokage as quickly as possible. He had to get her out of the snow and cold. He continued to roll her onto her back and gently picked her up, her headband falling out of her hand; the leaf symbol was imprinted on the metal. Biting back an oath, he scooped it out of the snow and jumped back to his post just as the guard from the next shift came into view.

"Who the hell is that?" The man shrugged his shoulders but nodded towards the village.

"Keep watch," he growled to his replacement, "Make sure nobody without identification gets by you." He took off, jumping over building towards the village hospital with the unconscious girl lying in his arms. The sleeve of his shirt was covered in blood by then from carrying her. The building slowly came into view and he ran faster, bursting through the doors and into the mostly empty room. A surprised nurse looked up from the files on the desk. She yelled towards the back, bringing Tsunade running with two more nurses on her tail.

"What happened?" she asked, pulling up the girls' eyelid to look at her pupil.

"She arrived outside the gate and collapsed. Her back is injured." Tsunade placed a hand under the girl and turned her head back to the nurses.

"Get a gurney," she commanded, sending one nurse running, "Warm liquids and something warm to put her in. We'll need bandages for her back as well." The nurse returned with the gurney, which Tsunade put the girl on as the other nurse ran off for the other requested items. As she pushed the bed towards the back rooms she looked down at the girl.

"How did you get into such a mess?"

* * *

To anyone who is reading this for the first time: This is a remake of the original first chapter because the original SUCKED, so the story may seem alittle strange because I'll be trying to update it.

To anyone whose read it before (couchAceacough): This is the updated version I promised...more to come when I can. I'm killing my brain to try and do them.


	2. Odayashi

Version 2 of chapter 2

Warmth was the first sensation that she was aware of

Warmth was the first sensation that she was aware of. She was covered in a think blanket, one that was wrapped completely around her body and pulled up over her nose. It was nice, being in that warmth after so long. Slowly, she became aware of other things going on around her; the needle in her arm, the pillow beneath her head, the light past her eyelids. Then she heard the voices.

"How is she, Tsunade? Are the injuries serious?"

"They're not too serious; she'll be able to leave in six or seven days." A chair scraped across the floor, dragging against the tile. Soft footsteps seemed to pace back and forth. "I won't know what happened until she wakes up." There was a soft sigh from across the room. "You should get some sleep Shizune."

"Okay… goodnight Tsunade-sama." The sheet that slipped over her ear muffled the click from the door. Slowly, she pulled her arms up to pull the blanket away from her face. It was slow, and her body ached as she moved. She pushed the edge of the covers back to her shoulders.

"Don't strain yourself to much." The voice came was rather close to her. A steady pair of hands folded the covers back and placed the girls arms on top of the covers. She kept her eyes closed as the woman timed her heartbeats. "No papers, no way to identify you," she paused before continuing. "Can you at least give me a name?" The girl struggled to use some small amount of chakra she had left.

_'Kyra Odayashi…'_ The hands jerked away suddenly; the girl focused again. _'My name is Kyra Odayashi…age 19…jounin…'_ She knew the words would only be a faint whisper in the woman's ear. She started to open her eyes; it was very bright in the room. She squinted up at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Kyra Odayashi," the woman repeated. Kyra heard the soft footsteps again and the click of the door. She could hear the woman ask someone outside to bring her a file. As the door closed again, the girl managed to completely open her eyes and stare up at the ceiling.

"Deep wounds in the back, malnutrition, dehydration, fatigue…" The woman came to sit on the edge of her bed with a clipboard. She was a pretty blond woman with a rather large bust. "You have a total of sixty-eight stitches in your back at the moment; Shizune will come in sometime tomorrow to remove them and help the scars heal as best as she can." She glanced down at the girl grayish-green eyes and then back at her clipboard when she was sure the girl wouldn't say anything. "You'll be on fluids for the next few days as well." She stopped speaking and glanced in the direction of the door.

"Hokage-sama, here's the file you wanted." Tsunade placed the clipboard on a nearby table and took the folder that a nurse came and handed to her. "Oh, she's awake!" The nurse smiled and nodded at the girl before leaving them again. Tsunade muttered under her breath as she read the papers in the folder.

"Kyra Odayashi…" she started, "…daughter of Cho and Mamoru Odayashi…early acceptance into the academy…" she trailed off as she went on. Kyra focused on moving the muscles in every part of her body. As she arched her back, she felt the pull of the stitches on her skin; it was uncomfortable. She lifted her arms up in front of her and flexed her hands. When she once her hands felt comfortable, she shifted twisted her arm and heard the faint pop from her elbow joints. Tsunade smiled behind the papers.

"Well…" Tsunade started, "Seems like we'll have plenty to talk about over the next day or two." She pushed herself off the bed and took the folder with her. "I'll be back later for an explanation, so rest. You have a lot of recovering to do…" Kyra's head turned and she watched the woman leave the room and shut the door behind her.

Careful not to pull too much at the stitches, she turned onto her side and stared out the window next to her bed. _Home…_

* * *

Version two of Chapter 2. I'm alot more satisfied with this version even if it isn't much longer.

Love you all!

-Kyra Odayashi


	3. Invitation

Author's note: Cori is one of my friends characters, so don't be confused. Leave a review if there's anything your confused about. Thank you for reading!

-Kyra Odayashi

Chapter 3: Invitation

_Dark trees loomed over Kyra, casting threatening shadows around her. Yet she just sat there calmly, as an older woman braided her long hair. The woman could pass for Kyra's twin, with her delicate face and navy hair. The woman began to hum a soothing lullaby as Kyra waited for the woman to finish. When the woman secured her braid, she placed a small carnation bud behind the girls' ear._

_No words were exchanged between them, just the lullaby. Kyra drank the in soothing song, until the final note faded from the air and silence fell. She sat there patiently, waiting for the woman to speak to her, but there was no reply._

"_Mother?" she said at last, turning her head to look at the spot were the woman sat. No one was there; there was no trace of anyone ever being there, not even footstep._

"_Mother?" Kyra called again, more frantically, standing in the middle of the small clearing. Around her, the sky glowed a bright red and the shadows lengthened. _

_Kyra grew more frantic, calling her mother over and over. Little did she notice the shadows lengthen, reaching towards her. She tried to take a step forward, but her body wouldn't move. _

_She looked down and saw the shadows slowly engulfing her body. She screamed, but no one came. _

_"Mother!" she screamed, "Father! Gai! Kakashi! Anybody!" The shadows crept to her neck and she started to suffocate. Tears flooded from her eyes as the shadows completely engulfed her body, tossing her into a world of swirling darkness. With her final breath, she screams…_

_No!_ Kyra screamed to herself, bolting up in her bed. The morning sun shown through the window, and she stared out at it, her breath shallow. She sat still, taking deep breaths to calm her, still shaking from her vivid dream. Kyra heard steps outside her hospital room, and she quickly calmed herself.

" Long time no see, my silent student," Kyra smiled at her visitor.

_Hello, Kakashi-sensei!_ She watched Kakashi enter her hospital room. It had been three since Tsunade had come back to talk to her again, and Kyra was glad that she had someone to talk to.

Kakashi sat down next to Kyra's bed, making to pull Come Come Paradise out of his bag, but it wasn't there. He looked up at Kyra, who held it gingerly in her hand as she smiled at him sweetly. Kakashi sighed.

"It's good to see you too." He said, scratching the side of his head. She held out the book for him to take, leaning back against the backboard of her bed.

_How are you?_ She asked as he stuffed the book deeply into his bag.

"Fine," he said, looking back up at her, "when are you getting out of here? You've been in here for almost a week and knowing you, you'll want to go train." Kyra chuckled silently.

_Noon_, she said, _but Tsunade said she won't have a place ready for me till evening, so I'll-_

"-come to your welcome back party!" came a voice from the doorway. Kyra smiled at the man standing just inside the door.

_Good morning, Master Gai!_ she said as he entered her small room.

"Where were you all this time Kyra? We missed you!" He said, ruffling her hair slightly.

_It's a long story…_ she replied.

"What's this talk about a party?" Kakashi interrupted, staring at Gai with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well, it has been nine years since we've heard from her, so lets welcome her back by taking her to dinner!" He gave them a big smile.

_It's sounds nice! And I'll have a chance to catch up with my sensei's…_ Kyra turned back to look at Kakashi.

"I'm afraid I can't go. I'm leaving on a mission tonight with Kori," he said. Kyra raised an eyebrow.

"She's a friend," Kakashi stated.

"I have to get going, one of my students is waiting for me," Gai said, "Meet me by the training posts later," Kyra waved as Gai headed out the door.

"I better get going too," Kakashi said, slowly rising to his feet, "take it easy for a few more days. You need to a little longer before you can do any training, got it?"

_I can't guarantee I'll be patient_, she said_, I could use the practice._

"You don't want to push your body to much," Kakashi said sternly, "It's only been five days since you came back and your still not fully healed." Kyra nodded and smiled in reply and Kakashi left. As soon as he was gone though, her smile faded, and she gazed out the window.


	4. Training Posts

Chapter 4: Training Posts

"Dinner?" Lee stopped mid-kick and looked at Gai. It was almost noon and Lee had been training all morning. He lowered his leg and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"One of my old students is in town, so I told them to meet me here," Gai said, "I don't think they would mind if you came with." Lee was interested in meeting someone who Gai had taught, but he wasn't so sure he would get along with them if they were older or had a bloodline technique.

" You don't have to worry about age, they're the same age as you are!" Gai said, but he wanted to get Lee's attention, "Though they could beat Neji, I'm not so sure if they could beat a Taijutsu specialist." Lee perked up.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Lee said excitedly. In his mind, he pictured someone like Gai or Kakashi, "When will he be here?" Gai looked past Lee and smiled.

"There she is now." He said.

_She?_ Lee turned to see Kyra standing a few yards away, standing next to the trunk of a rather large tree. She wasn't wearing the same brown kimono she had before; instead she wore a charcoal colored shirt and knee-length skirt with her head protector tied around her small waist. Underneath the skirt were loose, light gray pants which matched the guards on her arms, and had wooden sandals on her feet.

She took a step forward, but pulled back when she noticed Lee standing there.

" Kyra, I'd like you to meet Rock Lee, one of my students. Lee, this is Kyra." Gai stood between the two, " We have spare time… so lets see if you've improved, Kyra." She nodded smiled as Gai handed her a Kunai. Lee sat down a short distance away to watch the face off.

_Gai said she is stronger than Neji_, Lee thought_, but there's no way she could beat Gai- sensei!_

_First one with a knife to their throat loses? _Lee nearly jumped when he heard the voice, and it took him a minute to realize that it was Kyra. Gai smiled and nodded.

"I won't go easy," he said

_Neither will I…_

"Ready?"

_Of course…_ Gai smiled.

"Go."


	5. Handicap

Chapter 5: Handicap 

The two ran at each other as Lee watched from a safe distance. He could barely keep up as he watched , or rather, glimpsed Gai attack at an alarming speed. Yet, Kyra was dodging each blow swiftly and gracefully. The fight continued, Kyra's back to Lee. He didn't think much of it until she turned around.

_She's fighting with her eyes closed? _Lee shook his head and looked again, but she was gone.

"Were is she?" he said, looking from side to side. Gai had stopped moving and was doing the same; both of them trying to find Kyra.

_I win…_ Lee turned back to see Kyra standing behind Gai with her Kunai hovering slightly over his throat. She smiled as Gai started to laugh.

"You've improved a lot!" Gai said as she handed him the Kunai she had borrowed, "but you were giving me a handicap, so that doesn't count!" He continued to laugh as Lee ran over to both of them. As he approached, Kyra seemed very shy again.

" By the way," Gai said as Lee came to a stop, "would you mind if Lee joined us for dinner?" Kyra gave a small, polite smile.

_I don't mind at all…_ she said shyly.

" Than lets go!" Gai said as he 'marched' back to Konoha," I'm starving, and I'm wasting the springtime of your youth!"

_You haven't changed one bit, Gai-sensei…_ Kyra said smiling at him as he ranted on about youth. Lee smiled as he walked a small distance behind them watching Kyra smile and slightly rolling her at Gai as he marched on.


	6. Unseen Child

Chapter 6: Unseen Child

Three marched back to Konoha. Kyra and Gai were in a deep discussion on a certain type of Jutsu, leaving Lee feeling kinda left out. He took advantage of the time to think about some thing, and he let his mind wander till finally it landed on Kyra.

_She seems nice, he thought_, _but I don't think she's very comfortable around me. As far as looks go, she could match Sakura-Chan, but she looks more fragile. All in all, she doesn't look half bad… but there's something about her._ He was watching the two of them argue when Kyra noticed him.

_I'm sorry that we haven't included you in the conversation…_ she said, an apologetic look on her face. Lee's curiosity got the best of him.

"Why do you talk like that?" he asked, before he could stop himself. Gai answered before Kyra could.

"Kyra hasn't been able to talk for years," he said. Something seemed to pass through Kyra, but it quickly disappeared.

_Kakashi-sensei? _She said, staring in front of her. Lee turned to see Kakashi standing on the edge of the village. Lee moved his head slightly and saw a woman standing behind Kakashi. Her brunette hair fell gently around her face and well built body.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, waving slightly, "Mind if Kori and I join you?" Kyra looked up at Gai.

_Gai-sensei?_ She asked.

"I don't mind!" Gai exclaimed, "It's up to you!" Kyra smiled.

_Please do join us…_she said politely, nodding her head. Time passed quickly on the walk to the restaurant; Kyra politely conversed with Kori, while Lee watched Kakashi and Gai argue. Lee noticed how Kyra seemed to lighten up when she was around people older than her. Though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ever remember seeing her in the ninja academy.

_I wonder why I can't remember her; and I don't remember ever seeing her around the village, not even when I was a kid…_


	7. Dinner

Chapter 7: Dinner

It didn't take them long to reach the restaurant. By then, Kyra and Kori were close friends and Gai was challenging Kakashi again. Lee just stood back and watched, cheering Gai on. Finally, Kyra had to step between the two while she tried not to smile.

_You two have definitely not changed since I left…_ she said sarcastically, pushing the two apart, _wait till after we eat to have your little fight, 'Kay?_ Gai sighed.

"Fine…" he said, "but after… I'm going to win!" Kyra smiled as Kakashi rolled his eyes.

" Come on you guys!" Kori said, stepping inside, "We don't have all day!" they all followed.

The dinner passed without any problems; Kakashi and Gai still fought, and Kyra just smiled and exchanged comments with Kori. Lee though, tried to pull up some memory were he had at least seen Kyra. Ninja academy, Chunnin exams… not once did he ever see Kyra in seventeen years. Lee finally gave up and joined in on the conversation.

_I'm sure that I seen her before at the ninja academy… I just didn't remember her name then_, he thought. He watched as Kakashi and Gai fought over the last piece of food… until Kyra snatched it and split with Kori. Gai complained while the two girls laughed at their surprised faces.

"By the way," Kori said, wiping the tears from all her laughing from her eyes, " When did you graduate from Ninja Academy? I don't remember seeing you before." Lee listened to the conversation with interest. Kyra smiled.

_I graduated when I was seven_, she said. Lee drew back; Kori seemed excited.

"Really? That's great! You must be very strong!" Kori exclaimed, "How did you get in so early?"

_I got permission from the Hokage to enter early_, she said, _but I don't understand why he wanted me to enter earlier than the other kids…_

" What rank are you?" Kori asked, propping her elbows on the table. Lee was amazed that someone could enter the academy at such a young age.

_Jounin…_Kyra said, really embarrassed.

"What! You're a Jounin!" Lee exclaimed. He was loud enough to catch Gai and Kakashi's attention.

" Kyra's been a Jounin since she was, what? Eight?" Kakashi stated.

"Eight-and-a-Half…" Gai corrected. Lee just stared dumbfounded. "I bet she could have become one earlier if it hadn't been for…" Gai let his voice trail off when Kakashi glared at him.

_If it hadn't been for what?_ Lee though. He glanced over to Kyra, but her bangs had fallen in front of her face, covering her eyes.

"Oh by the way," Kakashi dug his hand into his bag.

"You better not be bringing out that book…" Kori said, giving him the evil eye.Kyra chuckled silently when Kakashi gave Kori an annoyed look.

"No…" he said, pulling a package out of his bag and handing it to Kyra, " Tsunade gave me this to give to you. It's money, the key and location of your apartment, and a note from her." Kyra accepted the package.

_I'll make sure that I thank her_, she said sweetly; she looked out a nearby window_, It's getting late, and I still need to find my new apartment._

"Kakashi and I have to get going on our mission,"

"And I'm tired and broke!" Gai said with a sigh.

A little while later, they stood outside of the small restaurant and said goodbye. Gai and Lee took off after Gai arranged for them to train together for the next few days. Kakashi pulled Kyra off to the side and said something to her before he and Kori left. Kyra smiled as she waved goodbye to each of them. As soon as they were out of sight, she sighed.

_I understand Kakashi-sensei…_she said to herself as pulled her long, waist-length braid in front of her shoulders, _I understand perfectly well what's going on…_

_> > _

Author's Note: I know that I promised to explain some things (And I did explain a little) but I didn't want to cram it all in one Chapter. And I know I never mentioned it before, but when she was training with Gai/Lee her hair was in a braid.

I Wonder what Kakashi talked to her about? >>


	8. Promise Almost Kept

Chapter 8: Promise Almost Kept

Kyra woke from another nightmare, screaming inside. Her small apartment was dark, the only light coming from the small window above the desk. The closet had but her gray and black outfit, and the room was bare. All there were was a desk, a bed, a small kitchen in the corner, an empty closet, and the single window. Kyra sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling just above the cold wood floor. She tried to shake the dream out of her head, but realized that she wouldn't be able to and placed her feet gently on the wood.

---

Lee stood outside of the village, walking slowly towards the training posts. A swift wind swirled in the air, but it didn't bother him as he continued walking down the long dark path.

_It's been awhile_, he thought, _since I've gone out in the middle of the night to train._ He continued along, his mind wandering once again from one thing to another. The training posts grew closer till finally the clearing came into view. He stopped in his tracks.

_Kyra? Why's she here? _

_---_

Kyra's back was to Lee as she sat on top of one of the posts. One of she legs dangled lazily over the edge; the other one was propped up next to her. Her hair was no longer secured in a braid down to her hips, but instead hung in loose waves, which swayed in the breeze. Her hands rested gently on the wood as she gazed up into the night sky.

-

_Kyra lay on the grass covered ground, sweat dripping down her face. Laying there, panting, a shadow fell over her and she opened her eyes. Gai's face was smiling down at her, the night sky behind him._

"_For and eight-year-old Chunnin, that was impressive!" he said, helping her to her feet, "but you still have some training to do till you beat me!"_

"_One day," Kyra said, her voice ringing out as she brushed the dirt off of herself, "I'll be strong enough that you won't be able to beat me with a handicap!" She punched Gai in the arm gently._

"_You won't be able to do that until I'm an old man!" Gai said, laughing as she glared at him._

"_You'll see!" she said, "One day I'll fight you with my eyes closed and my hand behind my back!" Gai ruffled her hair._

"_I'll look forward to that…" he said," Now. You should get home and rest. You're parents are going to yell at me if I keep you out here any longer, even if they are still on their mission!" Kyra turned and ran towards the dark path, turning back part way there and yelling:_

"_See you tomorrow Master Gai!"_

_-_


	9. Unwanted

Chapter 9: Unwanted

"Kyra?"

Kyra snapped out of her memory when she heard someone behind her, causing her to jump. But before she could say anything, she felt herself slip slightly of the post. She fell forward before she was able to balance herself, falling towards the ground. She felt someone throw his or her arm around her waist, pulling her back. Once she was securely back on the post, she breathed a silent sigh of relief.

" Sorry to startle you…" Kyra turned her head to see Lee crouched behind her. She realized that he was still holding onto her waist and blushed a little. He quickly let go, and jumped back to the ground.

_Why are you out here so late? _Kyra asked, her face turning back to normal.

" I couldn't sleep," he said, " so I decided to come train… I didn't know you were here." He turned. " I'll go somewhere else." He said starting to walk away. Kyra smiled.

_May I join you?_ She said. Lee turned back, a puzzled look on his face. _If that's okay with you…_ Lee gave a 'trademark' smile (Yeah I call it that…).

" Yeah!" Kyra smiled and slid down from the post.

_Then lets get started._

> >

Kyra and Lee spent an hour training together; both of them did something different. It was quiet between them most of the time, but there were occasional comments between them. Kyra sat on the grass a few feet away from Lee, gazing up at the sky.

_Gai-sensei and I used to do this every night…_ Lee stopped. _Since I was often with Kakashi-sensei during the day, I trained with Gai-sensei at night._ Lee stretched out next to her.

" What was it like? Being in the Academy at an early age?" Kyra looked down at him before turning back to the night sky.

_Hard…_ she said, _the other kids didn't like me, so it wasn't easy for me to be around them…_

" Why?" Lee said, "I mean… you seem nice. Why shouldn't they like you?" Kyra's eyes had a sad look to them.

_Because they thought I was better_. _Same with the kids my age; they were afraid to_. _They picked on me constantly… And when it came to three member cells, I wasn't welcome in any of them. _

" Then…you were never in a three man cell before?" Lee propped himself up on his elbows.

_No. I spent all my time with Kakashi… since he didn't have any students. _Lee stared at Kyra. He was amazed that she could go through so much… and he figured it was the reason she got along with people older than her…

"What about your voice?" Lee asked without thinking. He stopped himself and shook his head. "Sorry! I shouldn't ask that…." Kyra just turned her head and smiled.

_I don't mind…_ she said_, It's nice to have someone my age to talk to_. Lee blush the tiniest bit, but Kyra couldn't see it. _It was nine years ago. The Chunnin Exams were coming up, and I was to be placed with one of the three man cells. But my classmates refused to participate with me… when I tried to talk they just told me to shut up, and I did. I never talked to anyone after that, and then I couldn't talk at all. It just disappeared. I tried to talk, but I just couldn't say a thing._ She looked down at her hands.

"Sorry…" Lee said, looking away from her eyes. He tried to change the subject, " Maybe we could train together more often? We should fight sometime!" Kyra looked up at him and smiled.

_That would be great…_ She stood up, I better get home, _I shouldn't stay out to long!_ She smiled and ran back towards the village, leaving Lee lying there. Once she closed the door to the apartment, she leaned against it and realized how fast her heart was beating…

**That's it for now! Hope you enjoyed learning alittle more about Kyra...it was hard coming up with something good! -'Please leave a Review if you have Questions/comments. Thanks for al the previouse comments too! YOU GUYS ROCK!xP **

**I'll havemore as soon as I have time! Jazz compititions in Reno, Monteray, and Santa Cruz are coming up and we still have to get A Mis Abuelos done!(It's hard when its a High school piece and Middle schoolers us are tackling it and doing a pretty damn well job! Excuse the language...)And the Folsom Wine and Jazz is coming up to! Wish us luck!**

_The middle schooler in desperate need of sleep-- Kyra Odayashi_


	10. Close Friends

Chapter 10: Close Friends

_Lee-kun! Gai-Sensei! _Kyra ran towards the duo, carrying several bento boxes in her arms. She was just barely able to keep them from falling as she waved at them, and they waved back.

"Hello!" Gai said, taking the boxes out of her arms, " Do you eat this much?" Kyra laughed.

No! I made lunch for all of us! She said, digging in a bag for a cloth to put on the ground. She finally found one and set everything up, Opening all the boxes and handing everyone tea. Gai eagerly started eating.

"I was hoping you'd cook lunch for us sometime!" he said, taking a pot sticker from one of the boxes, "It's been years since I've had your cooking!" Kyra smiled.

_It's only been three days since we met…_ Lee thought, as Kyra asked Gai if he liked some of the new dishes _…and she already seems to be used to talking to me. Guess we've become good friends…_ Kyra smiled over in Lee's direction.

_How do you like it?_ She asked, _I wasn't sure what you liked so I just tried a little of everything…_ Lee nodded

" I like everything that Gai-Sensei likes!" Lee said, and saw Kyra give a silent chuckle. "You know," Lee said, "There's a girl I know that would probably like to hang out with you!"

_I don't know… _Kyra said, a worried expression crossing over her face. Lee just gave a big smile.

"I'm sure you'd like her! And you should meet Tenten!" He said, "You two would definitely get along!"

"Is someone talking about me?" Lee and Kyra jumped before seeing Tenten sitting on top of the training post near them.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled, "How long have you been sitting there?" Tenten smiled and jumped down. She walked up to the small group and smiled.

"Long enough to hear you say my name," She said before noticing Kyra sitting there, "Who's this?" She cocked her head slightly.

_I'm Kyra Odayashi_, Kyra said shyly. Tenten looked shocked.

"How'd you do that?" she said. Kyra just smiled.

_Would you like to join us?_ She asked. Tenten smiled and plopped down next to her, trying just about everything there was.

The girls spent most of their time talking to each other, even though Kyra seemed alittle shy at first. Eventually, Lee anf Gai went back to training while Tenten and Kyra sat off to the side.

"Why do you wear those clothes? They looked so old…" Tenten said, pointing to Kyra's charcoal and gray clothes. Kyra laughed.

_I got them from Tsunade-sensei… they're the only clothes I have._ Tenten smiled and stood up, pulling Kyra up with her.

"I know someone you should meet…"


	11. Change of Clothes?

Chapter 11: Change of…Clothes? 

"Kyra? What's taking so long!"

_I'm not so sure about this Sakura-chan…I'm fine with the clothes I have…_Sakura flipped though a rack near the front of a dressing room as Tenten stood near the door. She pulled out different shirts and other clothes and knocked on the door. Kyra opened it slightly, trying to hide behind it. Sakura pushed the door open to see Kyra in a miniskirt and tank top.

"Maybe not that…" She said, shoving the clothes towards Kyra, "Try these." Kyra shut the door and locked it.

_I think my other clothes are fine…_ she said quietly to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she flipped through the rack again.

" You looked like you were going to a funeral…" Sakura muttered.

_I heard that…_

"You need an outfit that will make you look nice," Tenten said, "besides…" She whispered something through the door. The door opened and Kyra stepped out, her face a tiny bit red. Sakura smiled and nodded her approval.

"That one is perfect!" She said, "Now lets buy them and get home, it's getting late…" Kyra walked back into her changing stall, still slightly red.

**I know... Bad Chapter. But alittle funny...crickets**

**Okay...maybe not. Any way, hope this will be okay till the next chapter. Please comment. -**_Kyra Odayashi_


	12. Teach Me?

Chapter 12: Teach me?

Kyra walked down the lonely path. It didn't matter that she couldn't see; she had walked the path hundreds of times. She was nervous. Thoughts of turning back and going home ran through her mind several times. Each time, she shook her head, trying to clear it. She approached the training grounds, hesitating before going closer.

> >

Lee heard a rustling behind him, followed by the snapping of twigs on the pathway. He paused, placing both feet on the ground before turning to face the person behind him. He didn't see anyone behind him at first, but him heard them.

_Lee-kun?_ Kyra said, her face coming out from behind a tree.

"Where did you and Tenten go during train-" he stopped and stared as she came into full view.

She wasn't wearing the same clothes that she had worn for the past two weeks or so. Instead she was wearing a light blue cyber kimono with shortened sleeves, her headband tied around her waist instead of an obi. She wore black, semi-tight cutoffs and her weapons holster was on her right thigh. From her hands to her elbows were black fishnet gloves and on her feet were black sandals. Lee just stood there.

_Lee-kun?_ Kyra said, _something wrong? _Lee shook his head.

"No," he said, "I'm just… never mind…" Lee smiled. "I'm guessing that Tenten and Sakura bought that?" he asked. Kyra nodded her head and smiled. They both spent some time training, their backs facing each other. Lee's face turned a little red from training.

_I guess that those two dragged her shopping…_Lee thought, kicking one of the posts, _At least Kyra's finding some friends her age…_ Lee smiled.

_Lee-kun?_ Kyra said, her back still facing him. Lee stopped and turned towards her. _Do you think you could teach me some taijutsu?_ She was glad that her hair had fallen over her face, because she blushed ever so slightly.

"Why?" he asked. Kyra turned towards him and smiled.

_Well…_ she stated, _I want to be able to do something besides Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. And in exchange, I can teach you how to counter a lot of jutsu that I know... _Lee had a wide smile on his face.

"Okay," he said. Kyra smiled and started to walk back.

_I'll see you tomorrow at training…_ she said as she disappeared into the trees.


	13. Mission

Chapter 13: Mission

"Kyra! Hold still!" Sakura said, sitting on a bench next to Kyra. She smiled as she opened a small tan jug of powder.

_Sakura-chan…_ Kyra said nervously_, this isn't necessary. I don't feel comfortable with this…_ Sakura just continued to smile and tried to change the subject.

" So how's your training with Lee going?" she asked, " I heard from Tenten that Lee has been showing you some Taijutsu this past week…" Kyra blushed, causing inner Sakura to cheer.

_F-fine…_ Kyra replied, giving in to let Sakura apply a powder to her face. They heard footsteps behind them and Sakura turned her head slightly.

"Sakura-chan!" came Lee's voice. He slowed to a stop next to her, not noticing Kyra finding behind her. "Have you seen Kyra-" He stopped when Sakura moved out of the way to reveal Kyra sitting next to her.

It took him a moment to see the silver eye shadow and pale lipstick she was wearing, and the bronzer that Sakura had applied to her face as well, giving her face a glow. He felt his face grow slightly hot as Kyra averted her eyes to look at her hands. Sakura looked between them, finally breaking an awkward silence.

"What is it Lee?" she said. Lee turned his head quickly at the sound of his name.

"Oh!" He said, "I've been assigned a mission… I'll be gone for a few das with Gai-sensei, Tenten…" Kyra sighed. She was tired of being kept at the village, even though she was fully healed three weeks ago.

_Although_, she though_, It's safer for me at the village, I wish I could go out once in a while…I guess training going to be delayed for a few days._

"…And Kyra." Lee finished. Kyra looked at him in confusion.

_M-me?_ She said, thinking she had heard wrong, but Lee just nodded.

"Yeah!" he said, "But we got to go to the Hokage's to get the information now!" Kyra smiled and stood up. Waving goodbye to Sakura, both her and Lee set out for the Hokage's tower.

"You know," Lee said as they ran though the streets, "You look nice…" Kyra blushed.

_T-thanks…_

* * *

Sorry for the delay People! It took me awhile to get a new idea. Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Unfortunatly, I will be on vacation and won't be able to post anything for awhile. But I will make sure to have some more Chapters written out and ready to type up. The next few should be kinda cute. Hope to post soon!

Thank You for all the comments! They meana lot!

-Kyra Odayashi


	14. Assignment

Chapter 14: Assignment

"Your mission," Tsunade said from behind her desk, "is to help a village clean up after a recent avalanche." Lee, Gai, Tenten, and Kyra all stood patiently in front of her desk, listening as she explained.

"Gai, you and Lee will help with rebuilding. Tenten, you will help in the fields and anything else they need from you," she continued, " And Kyra…" Kyra looked up, "…you'll be helping with food and caring for the children and people who are sick or injured."

_But_, Kyra said, _wouldn't Sakura-chan be a better choice then? _Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura has been assigned a mission with her own team," she said, "and Neji is currently out on a mission of his own and hasn't come back yet. Any other unless questions?" Everyone shook their head

"The village is and day-and-a-half journey, so get going!"

As soon as they had everything they needed, they began on their way…

* * *

**Yes, you must hate me for making it so short but if i didn't, this chapter would be REALLY long. But I promise that I will try to get the next one up in the next hour or so!**

**Please comment because I need to know if I'm making the story go too fast or if you have a ?'s you want me to answer.**

**I'll have more soon!**

**-Kyra Odayashi**


	15. It's not Easy

Chapter 15: It's Not Easy

The room was full of steam, which emitted from the large pots set to boil. The small windows were closed and the heat built up uncomfortably. Kyra rushed from the counters to the pots, the white dress she was wearing made a rustling noise that she couldn't hear. Back and forth, back and forth, pausing only long enough to wrap her hand in a handkerchief after accidentally cutting it. The door behind her opened, letting in the chilly air, and the sound of a child's cry.

"I can take over here," a woman said, "one of the children is throwing a fit." Kyra nodded and stepped out of the way to let the other woman take over.

_I'll open one of the windows so it cools down in here_, Kyra said, wiping her hands on a towel, _it's rather stuffy in here…_ After opening one of the small windows, she opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter day.

Lee heard a low whistle from the man in front him.

"Never thought a shinobi could be that attractive," he said, staring past Lee. Lee stopped what he was doing to look up at the man.

"What do you mean?" He asked. The man simply pointed past him.

"That girl with the long hair," he said, "She really one of them shinobi's? She looks to fragile to do that kind of work…especially in the dress the women gave her to work in," Lee turned his head. Kyra was picking up a little girl that was crying at the top of her lungs. He couldn't hear what she was saying to her.

"She fooled me at first," he said, "But she was able to beat my sensei." The guy smiled.

"Otherwise," he said, "I wouldn't mind havin' a wife like her. I mean, she has the hardest job out of all of us!"

"How?" Lee asked, watching as the little girl stopped crying and started to laugh. The guy behind him snorted.

"Imagine trying to cook, take care of kids, and take care of the injured and sickly," he said, "When she's not doing one thing, she's doing another since there's only two other women to help her." Kyra turned to see Lee watching and smiled. Her and the little girl waved and then Lee watched as both walked back to another small building together.

"Yeah," Lee said, "It's probably not easy," He turned back to his work his face slightly pink.


	16. Thanks

**A.N: BEHOLD! Being in the van for 8 hours paid off! My Muses surrendered! Here'sthis chapter and the one before it to show my effort.**

Chapter 16: It's Nothing

A loud gong sounded, spreading the message that lunch was ready. As everyone dropped what they were doing, Lee rubbed his shoulder and walked back with everyone. Crates and blankets were spread out on the ground since there were no tables to sit on. Kyra stood behind a wooden table, serving up soup and bread to everyone while the other woman took some to the sick and injured. Lee sat down near the edge of everyone, listening to them talk.

After everyone was settled, Gai took over Kyra's duty of serving, allowing her to walk around. She asked people if they were sore or hurt, and most of the men pretended to be stiff and achy…

Kyra didn't fall for it. Lee was eating his fourth serving when she came up behind him and tapped his shoulder lightly.

_Lee-kun_, she said as he turned his head towards her, _is your shoulder all right? I saw you rubbing it earlier_.

" No," he said, "It's nothing; just a little sore."

_Still,_ she said, _you should let me take a look at it. It may seem like nothing, but it could turn into something serious._ She placed her hand gently on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of it as she ran her hand over his shoulder blade. It felt nice.

_You pulled a muscle in your shoulder,_ she said, _but it should be fine in a half-hour._ As she took her hand off his shoulder, he found himself thinking that he didn't want her to move it. He wanted the warmth of it to stay on his shoulder.

"Alright," he said, "Thanks Kyra-chan…" He heard Kyra stand up behind him.

_I-I better get back to work_, she said. Lee watched her walk away, unable to see how red her face was or see that half the men were glaring at him. As Kyra entered the kitchen again, the other woman looked at her red face.

"Something wrong dear?" the woman said, "You don't have a fever, do you?" Kyra shook her head.

_N-no,_ she replied, _J-just a little w-warm…_ she picked up some of the dishes and began washing them in the sink. _It's nothing…_ she said. The woman smiled.

"Whatever you say dear."

* * *

I know it's cliche... I just couldn't think of anything...SORRY!

Anyway, I need your opinion so I know what to avoid in the future. Is the story going to fast? to Slow? Any idea's on something that should occur later? PLEASE REVIEW.

Sariyu-chan: Thank you! This chapter was for you since you review the most!

mrs.Sora-sparrow:Alright already...happy now?


	17. Dreams

Chapter 17: Dreams

"Thanks for coming to help us out!" a man said. Most of the people stood at the edge of the nearly completed village, Team Gai and Kyra stood in front of them with their packs. "We should be able to complete the rest on our own," It had been three days since they had first arrived.

"Well," Gai said, turning to his team, "Let us go while the power of youth is on our side!" Both Tenten and Kyra rolled their eyes; Lee on the other hand, agreed with Gai.

"Wait!" A little girl came running out of the crowd and stopped in front of Kyra. She held a small carnation bud in front of her. "Here Kyra nee-chan!" Kyra bent over, her hair falling over her light blue top. She gently took the flower and tucked it behind her ear.

_Thank you…_ she said_, it must have taken a long time to find it._ The little girl nodded. _Behave while I'm gone 'kay?_ Kyra continued; the little girl nodded again. Kyra stood back up and nodded toward Gai.

_Lets go…_ Then they all left.

* * *

"Kyra," Gai said, "We'll rest here for the night…" he stopped in a small area quiet a ways away from the village. Kyra looked at him questionably then smirked slightly.

_Losing your youth already, Gai-sensei? _She said. Tenten held back a wave of giggles, and even Lee couldn't help but smile, butGai sulked for the rest of the time as they set up camp. All the while, Kyra, Lee, and Tenten kept from laughing at his behavior. He forgave them later, before they all fell asleep…

Kyra was the only one that stayed awake.

She sat there, huddled in her own bag, to afraid to close her eyes. The nightmares were getting worse, except now, she saw Lee in them. He would walk away from her, or disappear, leaving her in the hellish dream, all alone. Kyra sighed, and stood up to move closer to the fire. Everyone else was fast asleep as she put more wood on the dieing fire to keep herself warm.

_They sleep so peacefully…_ she thought, watching them all breathe in and out, _I sort of envy them. _She stared into the fire, watching the flames dance. She didn't notice Lee open his eyes.

"Kyra-chan," he said groggily, "What's wrong?" He saw her jump slightly. She turned her head towards him.

_N-nothing_, she said, _I j-just couldn't sleep._ Lee got out of his own sleeping bag and sat next to her.

"Nightmares?" he asked. She looked at him in shock. "Some of the women at the town told me you woke up from a nightmare," he continued, throwing some more wood on the fire, "What do you see?"

_I… _she said, looking at the small fire_, I see people-people I care about- leaving me. They leave me in the middle of a hellish shadow that consumes me until I just…disappear…_She looked up at him.

_I'm sorry,_ she said, _I shouldn't be keeping you up._ She started to get up.

"If you want," Lee said, "You can lean against me and sleep. That way, you know someone's there…" Kyra stopped, looking down at her hands before sitting back down next to him.

_T-thanks_, she said, leaning her head against his shoulder, _Thank you, Lee…_Lee smiled as he watched her fall asleep before closing his own eyes.

For once, Kyra slept peacefully…

* * *

_**FINALLY! I finally got this chapter figured out! YAY! **_

_**Thank you everyone for leaving comments mafter you read my story, YOU GUYS/GALS ROCK! Tell me what you think of this one!**_

_**For those who are wondering when action will start... your in luck, the next chapter has a litlle something in it, but I won't tell what. Nyah nyah: P But it will settle down for a little after that for a big moment betweenthe two.**_

_**I'll write more soon!**_

_**-Kyra Odayashi**_


	18. Feeling

_I LIVE! I finally came up with something to tie in to the next event! Sorry it took so long peoples, I've been very busy on another story as well. I'm have an original on called Arsela: The Thirdteen Kindom, so I've been nusy..._

_For those who are confused on this chapter... join the club. You'll find out in another 3 to 4 chapters. **Nyah nyah! Next is the winter festival! It's my favorite part!**_

_And now that I'm on the subject. Kyra arrived back in somewhere like early November and it's almost chirstmas now(though to them, it won't be Chirstmas...just a festival)_

_**R&R**_

_-Kyra Odayashi_

* * *

"Kyra-chan?" Kyra opened her eyes. Lee was no longer there and she was nestled back into her sleeping bag. Tenten's face blocked the view of the sky as she poked Kyra in the arm.

_What is it Tenten?_ Kyra said, yawning slightly. Lee and Gai were not in the clearing as far as she could hear.

"We're leaving soon," Tenten said, "You need pack up…" she paused and smiled, "And you and Le looked so cute last night!" she whispered. Kyra's eyes opened wide as she sat up quickly, nearing hitting Tenten in the face by accident.

_W-what do you mean?_ She asked, her face turning crimson red, _we were just talking…_

"Talking or not…" Tenten said, shoving so food back into her bag, "You fell asleep on his shoulder. Now that's just cute!" Kyra continued to blush as she stuffed her sleeping bag into her own backpack. Lee and Gai came back, carrying full canteens.

"Finally awake?" Gai asked, " Hurry up and finish, we've got to get back soon."

"What's the hurry, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked. Gai pointed up.

"Storm…" Kyra looked up. Clouds were gathering in the sky, and they began to slowly block the sun. A chill swept over Kyra, but it wasn't the chills you get from the cold. No, these chills came from deep inside her, causing her to shake slightly.

"Kyra-chan?" Lee asked. Kyra snapped back to attention.

_Yeah?_ She asked, packing the last of her provisions away.

"You cold?" he said, "You were shaking…" Kyra shook her head.

_No…I-m fine._ She stood up as they all started to head off. Gai lagged behind, letting Lee and Tenten walk around fifty yards ahead. As soon as they were out of earshot Gai whispered to Kyra.

"Something wrong?" he asked, watching Kyra carefully. She nodded slightly.

_Bad feeling…_ she said, _I think he knows were I am._ Gai turned his gaze to Lee and Tenten.

"You better tell Hokage-sama," he said in a serious tone, "It's important she knows that you need protection now." Kyra's eyes cast downward in sadness.

_Kakashi-sensei already told me_, she said, _I'll report to her immediately_. Gai nodded for her to go and join Lee and Tenten. She knew what he meant in this gesture before he even said it.

"Stay close to them," he said, "and make sure not to get separated from us or go wandering off alone." Kyra nodded and ran to catch up with them, leaving Gai to bring up the rear.


	19. Protection

Chapter 19

Kyra opened the door slowly, sliding into Tsunade's office with ease. Tsunade sat at her desk, shifting through the papers laying there. _You wanted to see me?_ She said, closing the door behind her. Tsunade looked up as she set her papers down.

"Kyra," Tsunade said, folding her hands on the table, "Just today, Gai informed me that when you arrived three days ago, you were supposed to inform me that you suspected that he know where you were." Her tone became sharp and Kyra flinched slightly, "Why is it that you never informed me in these past few days?"

_I thought that I would be more use to Konoha if I were to go on missions and not stay cooped up in the village,_ Kyra said calmly. Tsunade's voice grew irritated.

"And in doing so," She replied, "There is a chance that he may have found a way into the village. You could possibly be in danger-"

_I believe that after my recovery two weeks ago, I'm capable of protecting myself,_ Kyra started. Tsunade slammed her fist on the top of her desk, cracking the wood top. Kyra flinched and looked down at her hands as Tsunade yelled.

"You may be recovered," she yelled, "but you are not fully ready to go off on your own!" Kyra looked up at her before quickly looking back down. "I have no choice now but to assign someone to protect you…" Tsunade said, starting to shuffle through her papers again.

_Yes, Hokage-sama…_ Kyra replied, meekly. She closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Are you planning on going to the winter festival?" Tsunade asked. Kyra shook her head.

_No…_ she replied, _I'm going to pay a visit to my parents._ Tsunade sighed.

"It can't be helped," she said, "I'll be assigning someone to look after you that night." Kyra nodded and started towards the door. As she slid it open, Tsunade nodded towards one of the guards outside.

"I'm sorry, Kyra," she said, "I have no choice." Kyra stopped and looked over her shoulder at the Hokage.

_I understand_, she said, _It's for the safety of myself…and the village._ She left, the guard following close behind. Tsunade sighed and sat back down

_That's Kyra_, she thought, _She'd rather think of the safety of others than her own… I wish I didn't have to do this…_She sighed and she brushed her hair out of her face.

* * *

**You guys must hate me just about now...this chapter won't make any sense. For now...Wait for more. I'm getting into the groove of writing again...**

**I noticed that this chapter had more emotion to it than the others I did. I just do that sometimes. Sometimes I depend on the dialoge...others, the emotion or actions. Just ignore it if you want...Or else I'm just talking to myself about nonsense...**

**Sariyu-chan****: Thanks for commenting all the last chapter! Yosh!**

**-Kyra Odayashi**


	20. Festival

_**HELLO! I'm BACK!**_

With summer vaction comes more free time to write! Though I can't garentee I'll post any faster, i'll be able to type up more sooner!

(**Makoto friend**: That's doesn't make sense Ito-kun...)

**Me (Ito):** Yeah...I know...

Anyway, hope you like this chapter! It's starting to get a little cuter in the story, but The next two chapters are going to be the cutest of all! But you'll have to wait! **And THANK YOU to all of the people who review!**

_-Kyra Odayashi_

* * *

"Rock Lee, your mission is to safely escort and protect an important figure of Konoha." Tsunade said bluntly, "You will be missing the Winter Festival tonight as well, understood?" Lee nodded.

"Yes!" he said. He felt disappointed that he would miss the winter festival, but since he had never gotten around to asking someone if they wanted to go with him, it didn't matter much. _It's not like she'd want to go with me anyways_, he thought sadly, _She's probably going with relatives. _

"Lee-" Tsunade was interrupted when one of the guards stepped into the room.

"She's here Hokage-sama,"

"Have her wait a minute," Tsunade replied. As the guard stood next to the door, she continued. "I chose you for this mission for a reason," she continued, "I wanted someone to be able to be close to this person without someone suspecting they're her bodyguard. I thought it appropriate to chose you since you're her age." She motioned to the guard.

"Let her in…" Lee turned his head towards the door as it slowly slid opened. Kyra steps inside, closing the door softly behind her.

_Hokage-Sama…_ she said politely, nodding her head, _Lee-kun_. Tsunade cleared her throat.

"You've met Kyra before, Lee." Lee looked confused.

"Is Kyra being assigned to a mission as well?" He asked, but Tsunade slowly shook her head.

"Kyra's the person your protecting," she casually explained, "Your going to be her bodyguard and escort as I already told you-"

"But," Lee interrupted, "Kyra-Chan is a Jonin. She's one of the strongest shinobi, so why does-" To everyone's surprise, Kyra stepped forward.

_Hokage-sama has reasons that she wishes to keep unknown_, Kyra formally commented. Lee stared at her as Tsunade nodded her head solemnly.

"Lee," Tsunade said, "As a shinobi, it is your job to protect her tonight. Kyra may tell you why, but only if she wants to." Tsunade stood up and turned to Kyra. "Lee will escort you back to your house and come back in a hour." She said, "Now go…" Kyra nodded her head and started towards the door, Lee following behind her. As soon as they were out on the streets, Kyra spoke again in a soft voice.

_Um, Lee-Kun, _she asked meekly, _Do you want to go to the festival? You don't have to, but I was wondering if you might want to go with me before I visit my parents… _Lee smiled at her.

"Yeah!" he said, causing Kyra to blush ever so slightly, " I was going to ask you before, but I didn't know if you wanted to go with me…" Kyra smiled.

_I _do_ want to go with you_, she confessed shyly. This time, it was Lee who blushed slightly. _I just didn't know if _you_ wanted to go with me…or if you had asked someone else already…_She stopped outside her doorway and smiled.

"See you in an hour," Lee said cheerfully. Kyra nodded and opened her door.

_Yeah…_ she said, as she stepped backwards and into her apartment, _See you then…_ She slowly closed the door.


	21. Ramen and Fireworks

An hour later, Lee approached Kyra's apartment. He wore a more traditional kimono in dark green; one that he usually wore to festivals when he actually did go. Still, he wore his regular outfit underneath in case something should happen. He stopped at Kyra's doorstep, hesitating before knocking lightly on the wood. He heard soft footsteps before the door opened with a soft creak.

_Hello Lee-kun…_ He could feel his face grow hot as Kyra stepped out in a light blue kimono, embroidered with snow white carnations. Her hair was let out of it's usual braids and was instead set in a bun wear the remaining hair fell in waves and curls down her back and gently on her delicate shoulders. Kyra looked slightly embarrassed.

_I-I'm sorry I dressed up so fancy…_ she said shyly, i-_it was the only kimono I had. _She looked down at her feet. Lee could still feel how hot his face was.

"N-no, it looks nice…" he said, "You look really nice." Kyra looked back up at him, her slightly red face breaking out in a soft and gentle smile. Lee made a mock bow and stepped out of the way so she could walk. "Ma'am…" He said. Kyra silently chuckled as she played along.

_Why thank you, sir…_ They both laughed as Kyra stepped grandly off the doorstep and they began to make their way through the streets of Konoha. As they came to the street were the festival was taking place, they weren't all that surprised to find the streets crowded with people, and it didn't take them long to run into people they knew.

"Kyra-chan! Lee-kun!" They both turn to see Sakura run towards them wearing a pink kimono to match her hair. They stood there until Sakura finally caught up. "Kyra-chan, you look so nice in that kimono!" she exclaimed, "It sets off your eyes perfectly!" Kyra chuckled.

_Thanks, Sakura-chan…_ she replied, _it was my mothers._ Lee looked down at her in confusion.

_Was?_ He thought, as he watched her wave goodbye to Sakura. She turned her head and smiled up at him before they continued through the street. They stopped at the various vendors who had set up their goods on cloth and tables. Kyra paused at a table displaying several fans displayed on velvet.

"Finest fans made in the Wave country!" the man said, "Woods like ash, pine, redwood, and birch. Fans with wood, cotton or silk in beautiful colors and designs!" Kyra gingerly picked up a fan, opening it with a flick of her wrist and looking at it carefully. She ever so gently touched it's black silk and ran her fingers along the wood carving of cranes on the smooth birch wood.

_It's beautifully made…_ she said, placing it back onto the table, _they're fine fans_. She smiled and walked to a vendor a few feet away, looking over several pendants. Lee looked over to make sure that she was busy before purchasing an ash fan with white silk. The man at the table placed it in a nice red box and handed it to Lee, who slipped it into a pouch around his waist. He slipped over to where Kyra was standing just before she turned to him.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" Lee said, "I'm sure we can find someplace that isn't so crowded…" Kyra nodded.

_That sounds perfect_, she replied. They made their way through the crowd, but no matter were they went all of the restaurants were crowded with couples and families. They finally came to the Ichiraki's Ramen Bar, which had room for the two of them. Kyra and Lee both sat down and each ordered something different.

"I wonder why this place isn't as crowded?" Lee said, looking around at the few people there. Kyra laughed which caused Lee to look over at her.

_It's because most couples want a more romantic restaurant to be at_, she said, placing her elbows on the table and propping her head on her hands, _though I like this, it's more…friendly to me_. Lee smiled as she continued_. I always liked it when you could go somewhere, and to feel out of place, or that people are watching you,_ she said; she looked over at him. _Does that make much sense? _

"Mm-hmm," Lee replied, as two bowls were placed in front of them. Kyra eagerly tried her ramen.

_Mm, I haven't had ramen in years!_ She said taking another mouthful.

"Years?" Lee asked after swallowing a mouthful. Kyra nodded.

_Yeah_, she said, _it used to be my favorite food before I left the village to travel ten years ago. _Both fell silent as they continued eating.

"Why the 'used to be'?" Lee asked, taking his last bite, "And I thought you left nine years ago." Kyra finished hers as well.

_Food poisoning incident,_ she said, _I was really sick after that, so I laid off the ramen. After awhile, I just lost a taste for it. And according to Gai-sensei, I left nine years ago. That's because in that first year, I was on a mission given to me by the Hokage. I started to travel as soon as I completed the mission and sent word back to the village._ Kyra started to pull out her money.

"I'll pay," Lee said, pulling out money to pay for both of them. Kyra looked like she was going to protest, but she smiled instead.

_Thanks_, she said. She pulled out a small bag as Lee paid for the ramen. _Lee-kun_, she said. She held up the pouch when Lee turned to face her. _Um…this is for you…_ Lee opened it, turning it upside down so the contents landed on this hand. From the pouch, fell a necklace. Small metal links connected the tiny wood beads, and hanging from the middle of it was the character for strength.

_Its not much…_Kyra said meekly, _I wasn't sure if you'd like it._ She looked at her feet again, her face turning a light pink. Lee slipped it around his neck and smiled.

"I like it," he said, "Thanks Kyra…" He pulled the red box out and handed it to her. "I got this for you." Kyra looked up at him, her face turning even redder. She removed the top of the box and picked up the fan. She opened it and ran her fingers over the white silk before tracing the carvings of birds etched into the ash wood with her finger. She smiled.

_Thank you,_ _Lee-kun…_ she said_, it's beautiful._ She seemed lost for words after that. Lee stood up.

"Want to go see the fireworks?" he asked, "If we leave now, we may be able to find a nice spot to watch from." Kyra nodded and stood up herself, tucking the fan securely into her white obi. No sooner had they stepped outside they were met by people rushing by, looking for places to watch the fireworks. They rushed to the side of the building, hoping to escape the mad rush.

"Have any ideas on where to go?" Lee said as the two found a place to stand where they wouldn't get trampled. Kyra had her back to the crowd.

_I think I know-_ She as cut off when a blonde haired girl rushed past, accidentally pushing Kyra into Lee. Lee, caught by the force, was pushed back as well, bumping into the wall behind him. _I'm so sorry Lee-kun._ Kyra quipped, _are you okay?_

"Yeah," Lee replied, "You?" Kyra nodded before they both realized that Kyra was still leaning against Lee. Kyra turned a bright red and stepped back, looking at the ground as though it had suddenly become very interesting.

_I-I'm so sorry Lee-kun…_ she said_, I'm sorry I fell into you…_ She stopped when she felt Lee wrap his arms around her. She looked up at him as he smiled at her.

"There's no need to apologize," he began, "Neither of us were hurt." Kyra's eyes watered slightly, but Lee wiped it away before leaning down and kissing her. Kyra turned as red as humanly possible before Lee pulled away. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and they just stood there, forgetting about the fireworks going on in the sky. When Lee finally looked up at them, the finale was just about to end.

"Guess we missed them," he said. Kyra looked up at them as well.

_This was better_, she said, hugging Lee one last time before she drew back, _Well, I guess we should get going. _Lee looked over at her.

"Huh?" he said, clueless. Kyra chuckled.

_I'm going to see my parents, remember?_ Lee slapped his forehead. He had forgotten that they were originally going to skip the festival.

"I hope they aren't mad at us…" he said. Kyra took his hand and smiled gently.

_Don't worry,_ she said_, they'll understand._ She lead him through the streets towards the edge of the village. As they entered the trees, Lee was struck by a sudden thought. Kyra released his hand and stepped through some high bushes, leaving Lee standing there. He hesitated before parting the branches and following behind her. As soon as he stepped through, his thought was proven true.

In the small clearing before him, were two simple graves…

* * *

I know that I did something very common in stories: made the OC an orphan...and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'll explain more in the next chapter, so sorry. The next chapter will be cute yet kinda sad...Beware...I almost cried when I wrote the rough draft... 

I like how this chapter turned out compared to the first ever version (Which was actually was the first chapter I wrote...I write out of order alot) that I wrote back in January. The first version was were Kyra kissedLee under some mistletoe that Gai and Kakashi had set up over her door (Boys...). The first version was alsoquite a bit sadder than this version. When I start to post Carnations Voice: The Lost Chapters, I'll post the original version (Which in my eyes...now Sucks compared to this one...)

**Reviews:**

-_EnduranceInTribulation_: Thank you for your comment, and here's the next chapter as soon as I could type it up! I wold be very interested in knowing why this story is an exception, if it's not to much to ask...

-_Nocarechakara_: Thank you SOOO much for leaving a comment. You don't know how much each comment means...

-_mrs. Sora-sparrow_: Thank you so much. I how that the next few chapter-and this one- start to clear it up...

AND

-Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-chan: Thank you! Don't worry about taking a while to review. Even if you never reviewed, I would STILL appreitiate (Sp?) that you read it and am glad that you liked it.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER EVERYONE!

_-Kyra Odayashi_


	22. It Tries

_Lee-kun?_ Kyra said, placing her hand gently on his arm, _what's wrong? _Lee looked down at her with sad eyes.

"Kyra…" he started, "I-" Kyra raised her finger, silencing him. She walked over and stopped between the markers.

_I guess I should start from the beginning…_ she said, placing one hand on each marker. _My parents died this night when I was eight years old, almost six months before I became a Jonnin. They were on a mission and I had come home after training with Gai-sensei and went to sleep…

* * *

_

_Kyra woke to a pounding on her family's front door. She slipped her feet into the slippers next to her bed and grabbed the robe from her desk chair before running to the entrance. She slid open the door partway before looking out and seeing Gai standing there, panting. She opened it more._

Something wrong Gai-sens-_ she started, but she was cut off when Gai grabbed her wrist and starting running with her down the empty streets. _Gai-sensei, what's wrong?_ Kyra asked, her slippers starting to soak up he water from the snow._

_He didn't say a word, just continuing to run through the desolate streets and sometimes cutting through an alley. Kyra was too busy looking at her feet, trying to make sure she didn't trip to notice where they were going. When Gai slowed to a stop, she looked up to see the hospital looming in front of her. She gasped._

N-n-no..._ she managed to say, but she dashed into the building, Gai closely followed her, pointing her towards a large room near the end of the hall. She burst through the doors, stopping in the deathly silent room. Two nurses pulled white sheets over the faces of two people. Tears ran down Kyra's face, falling onto the white tile floor without the slightest sound. _

"_Kyra…" Kakashi came up next to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry… we were to late." Kyra sobbed, hanging her head as she stood there in the same room as her dead parents. She felt Kakashi remove his hand as he left the room, leaving her there alone._

"_Poor kid," she could hear him say on the other side of the door, "Losing her parents on Christmas Eve…"

* * *

_

_When I became a Jonnin, Kakashi was like my guardian. Soon after, I wanted to travel in order to improve my skills, but Kakashi disagreed,_ Kyra said looking down at the ground_, Before my parents died, they had him promise that I would be protected, so he protested with me going off on my own. After a fight, we came to a decision that I could go after completing my mission if I passed Kakashi's little test._ She chuckled softly. _You should have seen his face when I passed…_ She sat in front of the graves.

_Guess that's how all my bad luck started…_ She said finally, putting her chin on her knees. Lee stood behind her, gazing at the two names written on the markers: Mamoru and Cho. He stood there for a second before he knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She touched his arm gently.

" I'll protect you now," he said, "I promise…" Kyra let silent tears roll down her cheeks as they sat there. When midnight approached, the skies opened up to let out a light snowfall. Lee helped Kyra stand as the first flakes fell around them. She smiled slightly as she turned to Lee.

_My Mother once told me the sky tries to cheer people up when their sad_, she said, _she would always tell a poem she wrote to cheer me up._ She took a breath before reciting it out loud.

_The sky knows when someone grieves,_

_And it tries desperately to bring them hope._

_Attempting, yet not always succeeding,_

_It tries and tries._

_And when it succeeds,_

_It brings both tears and joy…_

She leaned against Lee, attempting to keep warm in her thin kimono. Lee wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "She's right, " he said. Kyra nodded.

_Mother always wrote about things so that people somehow always understood…_ She nodded back towards the bushes. We should go before it gets to late, she said. Lee smiled and parted the branches for her as they made their way back towards Konoha in silence until they reached her doorstep.

_Thank you, Lee…_ Kyra said, smiling at him, _I enjoyed being with you. I'll see you tomorrow…_ She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before stepping through the doorway and closing the door gently behind her, leaving Lee standing there for a moment, blushing slightly. As soon as he started away, Kyra changed into her nightclothes and dropped onto her bed, smiling before she fell into a deep sleep.

She didn't notice the small letter tacked to her door; it's scratchy handwriting leering out at her…

* * *

**Oh the Suspense! faints Just kidding...I'm still here...**

Sorry if the flashback was alittle confusing because of her speaking Jutsu or whatever...It was kinda hard. Hope you liked this chapter. The flashback was part of the Original Winter scene with a few minor changes. The Poem is _MINE_...so _NO STEALIE_! I _WILL_ get you if you use this poem without my permission, but if I give you my permission you may use it, so You'll have to contact me about it...

Hope you liked learning alittle more about Kyra since I kept her past secret till now, but you still have alot more to learn about her...like Why she needs protection now-But her parents just wanted to make sure she was alright back then...so that's different. Since I won't be telling you what they look lke in the story, I shall tell you here:

Mother: _Cho_

Cho had the long navy hair in the family along with the GRAY eyes. She speacialized in Ninjutsu and wasthe best student in her class (And apparently passed her intellegence to Kyra). She tended to keep to earthy colored clothing and became aChunnin two years after she graduated the Shinobi Academy, proceeding to Jonnin a year after that. She was nineteen when she married and was twenty when Kyra was born. She dies at twenty-eight so she lived a pretty short life. She often spent her time with her husband and daughter, training and being together whenever they could.

Father: _Mamoru_

Mamoru had short dark brown hair _(Or black to some stubborn people)_ and the GREEN eyes in the family. Light-hearted and Happy-go-lucky, when he graduated her wasn't the best student, but was able to pass with good marks. Speacializing in weapons and Genjutsu, he became a Chunnin after his third year with muchpractice and luck, andbecame a Jonnin half a year after that _(And only cause he pulled himself together and trained his butt off)._ Hemet Cho when he was taking the Chunnin exam for his second try and her first.He was twenty-one when he married Cho and twenty-two when his daughter was born dieing eight years later when he was thirty years old. When him and Cho were gone, they often left Kyra with a friend until she started training at night with Gai, they then thought that she would be alright on her own.

**Muahahaha...Review time...**

-_NocareChakara: _x3 thankies...

-_EnduranceInTribulation:_ _(Wow...that's the longest review I've ever had...)_ Thanks for explaining it for me...and I thanketh thee for liking my story. Hope this helped to clear up alittle about Kyra's past. Hope you haven't stopped breathing becasue you were waiting _(that wouldn't be good)._ I hope you enjoyed this chapter were I brought out sweeter/more protective side of Lee... (Oh...and not to be mean or anything, but I read your homepage- And thank you SOOOO much for praising my story, It means alot to me-andyousorta spelled my name wrong...But at least it isn't as bad as people say Obayoshi instead of Odayashi -; ) And we definitly have one thing in common WE HATE SASUKE! xP


	23. The Threat

Chapter 23

Kyra woke, the sun casting a faint glow over her bed. She looked at the window over her desk, spotting the slow rising sun. She had only been asleep for less than four hours, yet she didn't want to fall back to sleep. Rubbing her eyes slightly, she sat up, slipping her feet into slippers right by her bed.

_This is odd_, she though, _I only wake up when I have nightmares…_ She yawned, running her hands wearily through the roots of her hair. Setting her other hand on her desk, she stood up and stretched before making her way to the kitchen in the far off corner. Halfway across the room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

**Odayashi**. Her name was scribbled onto the front in a scratchy writing. She snatched it off of the door, its corners tearing slightly in the process. She unfolded the stiff paper, scanning the note before her legs buckled beneath her. Sinking to the floor, she read the note completely.

**D**o not try to escape me

**E**yes shall always tell me where you are

**A**t the least expected time, I will come

**T**aking you back to the cell you belong

**H**is life you endanger if you refuse

**Lee**…

Kyra started to shake uncontrollably, dropping the note on the floor. Her eyes began to water as she sat there, the notes deathly poem staring up at her. She reached out towards her bed, using it as a support to help her stand up. Leaning against its hard wood, she reached out to grab the chair at her desk. She missed and accidentally let go of the post, her knees buckling beneath her again.

She cried out silently as she landed slightly on her ankle. Deciding against trying again, she partially dragged herself across the floor to the chair. Before hauling herself up onto it, she bit her thumb hard and spread the blood over all of her fingers. Placing her hand gently on the ground, she released chakkara. A normal sized hawk appeared before her.

"Kyra?" it said, "Something wrong?" she nodded.

_I need you to take a message to the Hokage for me_, she said, looking down at her feet,_I can't stand right now…_ The hawk nodded.

"What's the message?" Kyra took a deep breath.

_Tell Hokage-sama that it is important that she send someone down here to help me to her place,_ she said, _Tell her that I received a note… and it's threat._ The hawk jumped up to desktop as Kyra hauled herself up onto her chair. Reaching over the small desk she opened the window only enough for the hawk to get out and take off. Watching it fly away, she glanced down at the paper, afraid to go near it.

* * *

An annoying tapping on her window woke Tsunade; trying to ignore it at first, she turned over and continued to sleep. The tapping grew louder as she continued to sleep on, apparently annoyed at her for not paying attention. Tsunade threw her pillow at the window, causing the tapping to stop suddenly.

Thinking it was over she grabbed her pillow and continued to sleep, only to be awoken abruptly by a loud screech. She sat up suddenly and glared over towards the window. Sitting outside it was a hawk, peering inside at her. She opened a window to shoo it away when it suddenly flew inside.

"I have a message from Kyra Odayashi!" it said. Tsunade, who had grabbed her pillow to whack it with, sat up.

"What is it," She demanded in a stern voice. Hawk held itself tall, even though Tsunade was a lot bigger than it.

"Kyra says that she's received a threatening note," it said. Tsunade's eyes grew narrow. "She needs someone to escort her here. When I spoke to her, she was having trouble standing." Tsunade almost jumped out of bed, nearly hitting the bird in the process. It jumped out of the way, it's glare going unnoticed as Tsunade grabbed a robe and slipped it on over her nightclothes.

"GAURD!" she yelled, sticking her head outside her room. Someone nearby ran over to her. "Tell Rock Lee to get Kyra and report to my office!" she demanded before closing the door to throw on her normal clothes. The guard ran off, the Hokage's voice ringing in his ears.

* * *

**I LIVE!** Though it hasn't been ling since I posteed the last chapter...It felt like such a Looooong time! Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter and liked Tsunade being woken up by the annoying Hawk (Though maybe I'm the only one who laughs at that...).

Next chapter will be alittle vague, but 25 will clear EVERYTHING up for you who don't know what the hect is going on (Which is almost everyone because only my friend Ren knows what is going on completely). It also will be a slightly sadder chapter for those who thought her life sucked when her parents died... well let me tell you, It's Worse Than You Think! See you then! I'l answer reviews next chapter...post more later today! I have to get to summer school!

-_Kyra Odayashi_


	24. Should I tell

The sun was just rising when Lee had been woken by a shinobi with a message from Tsunade. Lee ran down Konoha's silent, snow covered streets, turning down short cuts that he knew would cut the time it took to get to Kyra's apartment. As soon as he reached his destination, he knocked on her door.

"Kyra-chan?" he said, standing there.

_Just open the door Lee,_ he heard her say. He slid the door open, looking in to find Kyra sitting, fully dressed, by her desk. She looked up at him.

"Tsunade wants to-" He started, but was cut off by Kyra.

_I know Lee_, she said nervously, _I sent her a message a while ago_. She tried to stand, but fell back onto the chair. Lee ran over to her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a concerned tone. Kyra shook her head.

_N-no…_ she said_, I'm just having trouble walking_. Lee was about to help her up when she pointed to the note on the floor. _Can you please hand me that Lee-kun? _He nodded and grabbed the piece of paper off the ground and handed it to her. As soon as she took it, he helped her stand.

He helped to support her as she tried walked, both of them going painstakingly slow. As soon as they got outside the door, Kyra attempted to put weight on her legs only to find that she couldn't stand or walk at all. She stumbled, Lee catching her so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

_Dammit_, she thought angrily, _I'm too afraid to even walk…_ Lee looked at her frustrated face before picking her up. She was surprised when he suddenly lifted her up bridal style and took off. _L-Lee- kun_, she said. He just smiled down at her.

"Don't worry about it," he insisted. Kyra looked up at him and could feel her eyes moisten. She wiped it away with out Lee noticing. Closing her eyes for a moment, thoughts started to race around her head.

_I'm putting Lee-kun in danger_, she thought, looking up at him with sad eyes, _if he gets hurt…it'll be my fault…_ She remained silent as they approached Tsunade's office. The guards didn't stop them from entering the building and another one pointed to a room down the hall. As soon as Lee came near the door, the guard opened it to let them in. Tsunade sat impatiently behind her desk, a hawk perched on a small stand.

"About time," she said. She raised an eyebrow as Lee carried Kyra over to a chair and set her down. "Lee," she continued, "I need you to step outside for a minute." Lee nodded, and casting one last glance at Kyra to make sure she was alright, left the room. He leaned against the wall outside, trying to catch a word about what was going on, but was unable to because of the thick wood door.

* * *

"Spill," Tsunade demanded simply. The hawk flew over to where Kyra sat and landed on her lap. She took a moment to rub his head before handing the paper to Tsunade.

That should explain it, she answered meekly_, I found it this morning on my door._ Tsunade read it thoroughly, setting it on her desk when she finished. She sighed.

"I was right," she stated, "He is in the village…" She stood up and walked to the window, running her hand through her messed up hair. She turned back to Kyra. "I know your concerned," she said, "and I know you're scared for him, but he'll be all right. He can defend himself…" Kyra's eyes saddened.

_I want to tell him_, she said_, he has a right to know what he's dealing with…when he's near me_. She paused, continuing to rub the hawks head gently. Tsunade sighed again.

"It's your choice," she cautioned, "but I doubt he's going to leave you for his own protection. When he sets his mind to something, he won't give up." Kyra nodded as she looking down at the bird.

_I know_, she admitted_, but I think it's the best for him…and me._ She looked up, and the look in her eyes made Tsunade agree. Tsunade looked back towards the window before speaking again.

"Before you do," she noted, "I have to tell you that I'm going to have to have you watched by night as well. I'll have to station someone near you house." Kyra nodded and looked back down. Striding to the door, Tsunade pulled it open and looked back at Kyra, receiving another nod in reply. She stepped outside to see Lee leaning against the wall.

"Kyra wants to talk to you," she said plainly before she walked down the hall, away from her office.

* * *

Muahahaha! I have posted again! Hope you wait for one of the most important chapters coming as soon as I can! Thank you for all your comment you guys! I'll see you next chapter...sorry but i don't have time to answer Review this time...SORRY! Runs off

-Kyra Odayashi


	25. Listen to the Past

The silence around him was deathly. Through the windows, he could hear the steady drip of melting snow and the distant roll of thunder. The single light on Tsunade's desk cast an eerie glow over Kyra, her eyes catching a glint of light. The hawk on her lap jumped onto the desk before disappearing in a small cloud of smoke. Kyra closed her eyes, tilting her head down before slowly rising from her chair. She managed to walk over to the window and turn to face Lee with sad eyes.

_Lee,_ she said, _the story I'm about to tell you will determine whether you still want to be my bodyguard, or if you wish otherwise-_

"Of course I-" Kyra cut him off almost sharply.

_Listen to me first Lee_, she said_, this could mean death for one of us…_ She paused before adding, _or both of us._ She had Lee sit down in the chair next to the desk before turning back to the window and sighing.

_As you know,_ she started, _I left this village almost exactly ten years ago to travel and train. After completing my assigned mission, I set a message back to the Hokage and started traveling in the Wave country first. I spent a few days traveling from town to town, doing small jobs and errands to pay for food and board. I hide my weapons to keep from sticking out in the crowd and wore simple villagers clothes to blend in. No one questioned me except when I was on the road and asked to stay at someone's house because of weather._

_I continued to travel on my own for around a year, sometimes spending a month at one place to help out in a crisis, staying at someone's house. _She paused, watching the snow melt rapidly, _and then I met Sato. He came from the Thunder country and was traveling for the same reason as me. Being nineteen years older than me, he thought it was impossible that I was already a Jonnin. I challenged him, and he accepted without thinking. _She smiled as if watching the fight in her head. _I beat him in no time…you would laugh at his shocked expression. He never thought I could be that strong…

* * *

_

_I told you… _nine-year-old Kyra stated, standing over a red haired twenty-eight year old with several bruises. He looked up at her in annoyance, as she picked up her weapons lying nearby.

"How the heck did you get so good at ninjutsu and genjutsu?" he asked, "It took my a few years to get that good…" Kyra secured her kunai holster onto her thigh.

_I'm just like that…_ she replied. He snorted.

"Well then," he said, "How 'bout being my research partner?" Kyra turned towards him.

_What do you mean?_ She asked, pulling her bangs back behind her ear. _What's the point of it? _Sato snorted again.

"Well," he started smirking at her, "People aren't use to seeing eight-"

_Nine…_

"-year old wandering on their own." He massaged one of his shoulders, "people might try to put you in some orphanage or something'" Kyra's body tensed.

_I see your point…_ she said, sitting across from him, _so what's the best solution?_ Even though she had asked the question, she knew the answer. He smiled.

"I'll be your 'parent'" he said, "I'm old enough that people won't suspect anything if your with me." She nodded in response. "We can travel together, both doing our research while you help me improve and I'll make you look like some ordinary kid." Kyra tilted her head, thinking it over carefully. To her, the benefits were much higher than what he would receive. After going over it carefully she made her decision…

_I'll travel with you,_ she said, _but-_ He titled his head in return. _You'll pose as my brother,_ she stated, _you too young to have a nine year old daughter…_ He looked confused at first, but he broke down into a warm laughter.

"You win!" he said, as she stood. She extended a hand to help him up and he gladly accepted. " Well…we better get going _little sister_." She raised an eyebrow.

_Only call me that in public…_she said before stalking off with him running after her, laughing…

* * *

…_he never did stop calling me little sister. I even threw something at him if he went to far with his jokes._ She stopped for a few minutes as the dark clouds opened up and let rain fall lightly. She placed her hand gently on the window, her reflection showing a sad girl watching the rain. _People really did believe that we were orphaned siblings, and after a while he really did seem like my brother. We stayed partners for two or three years before I never saw him again…_

**_To be continued in next chapter... (Because it may be very long)_**

**_

* * *

_**(sigh) This...is one of the hardest chapters I've written in this story. I had to get the order of events right or else it would have been sort of weird sounding. If you noticed, in weather contributes to the mood of the chapter. (plus I happened to be listening to the rain soundon my alarm clock...It's so COOL!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I felt I really had to give you alittle of a basic picture for Sato before the next chapter, so I had the cute little flashback. 

I think that this story has gotten alittle smoother sounding than at the beginning, when it was somewhat choppy. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far as you finally learn of Kyra's past experiences. It gets alittle more exciting in the memories in the next chapter, so I hope you look forward to it!

_-Kyra Odayashi_

**Reviews:**

**-**_EndurenceInTribulation: _You flatter me...and believe me, I got big enough head as it is! lol. It wasn't that hard having both of the chapters up that day cause I had written them the day before. But the site wouldn't let me upload them, so I had to wait. Anyways...I hope your enjoying the story!

-_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san: _I'm glad your enjoying it! Sorry this chapter tok longer, I had some trouble...

-_NoCareChakara: THANKS! x3_


	26. Matsui

(Yes...if you can't figure it out...this is another flashback...)

Kyra stood over a lowered table; several plants in jars surrounded her. Sato was across from her, pen scratching across the parchment of the scroll. They worked silently, both of them deeply involved in their work. Kyra ground plants in a wooden mortar, stopping every few seconds to write some words on a scroll nearby. It lasted that way for several minutes before Sato sighed and sat up, stretching his sore back.

"I hate this table," he complained, "It's too short…" Kyra glanced up at him.

_Well sorry that I'm not taller,_ she remarked_, if it weren't for that, you wouldn't have to worry…_ she stopped what she had been doing and rubbed her neck.

"I should invent some sort of justu that wouldn't make you so short…" He mumbled before being hit with a flying jar. He rubbed his head and looked at the label. "Hens teeth weighs a lot," he said, placing it back on the table. He stood up and stepped over to the high window.

_It's almost midnight_, Kyra stated as he was about to open his mouth, _we should get to bed soon… _She stretched her arms casually. She tilted her head as Sato stared down at his notes and sighed.

"Still can't-"

_-figure it out?_ she said, completing his thought.

"Yeah… I can't find the right sign." Sato looked over his notes several times.

_I still can't find out what to use that one hand seal I made,_ she said, _it won't work in anything so far…_ Sato straitened up suddenly, Kyra staring at him in confusion.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, "No wonder couldn't get any results! They've been used before in a lot of similar combinations!" He grabbed his pen and began rapidly writing on a fresh scroll Kyra watching with interest as he calculated several numbers. He straightened again after a few minutes, smiling up at her.

_Well?_ Kyra asked. He smiled.

"It'll do something," he said, "But I can't guarantee what…" He strode to the center of the room, brushing by the tables edge. She sat on the edge of the table, crossing her ankles as she watched with interest.

He took a few minutes to concentrate before executing a string of seals ending on one that was of Kyra's own making. Index fingers pointing up to touch, middle fingers crossing, ring fingers overlapping, thumbs turned straight up, and pinky's pointing down to the ground; it formed what looked like a temple shape. His hands glowed a slight red, spreading from his fingers to the feet in a matter of seconds.

_U-um…Sato?_ Kyra started, sliding off the table, _I don't think this is a good idea._ He collapsed on the ground, writhing across the floor. His arms became scaly and rock hard, his eyes narrowed, pupils become catlike and bright green. His body twisted and morphed, causing snaps and crunches that sent shivers up Kyra's spine and thin lines spend over his skin.

He crashed into the table, several of the jars falling and shattering on the ground. She backed into the corner, out of the way from his writhing body. She watched him develop claws and fangs, cowering even further into the shadowed corner as snarls and howls came from him. His body then lay still, it's chest rising up and down. She watched it pick itself up, stumbling through the door. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

She remained there for several minutes before picking herself up off the floor. She slowly made her way to the door, stopping just short of it. Several claw marks were on the sides, massive and deep. She shuddered, afraid to go anywhere nearer to the door for fear of Sato. She shuddered again and stepped cautiously out the door, making sure she could easily slam the door close in a second.

_What's going on?_ She thought as she gazed around the house. The trees were slashed; the ground was littered with claw marks larger than Kyra's hand. She stepped cautiously outside, searching for any sign of Sato. She spotted tracks leading any from the house…towards the town.

_Oh no… _She ran after him, her feet soon covered with dirt and grime. Her brown kimono catching on thorn bush, causing her to momentarily stop and yank free. She saw the familiar rise of smoke from the homes. She began to slow and look for more tracks. She couldn't find any in the surrounding area and relaxed. Stepping out of the shade of the trees, she strode to the edge of the high cliff edge. She closed her eyes, letting the wind bat her hair before looking down towards the peaceful town.

The only difference was that it was no longer peaceful. Screams of women and children could be heard amidst bloodthirsty howls. Bodies scattered the ground, fires blazed on the thatch roofs whose smoke now blew in her direction. She coughed when the smoke blew right into her causing her eyes watered and she doubled over turning away from the cliff edge. The wind blew in another direction, clearing her vision. Sato was right in front of her; blood dripping down the scaly arms.

_S-S-Sato?_ She asked in a shaking voice. His claws were extended and the strips on his skin what were deep black were stained with blood as well. He growled at her, causing her to step back, foot dangling in the air before she fell back.

* * *

…_He died that day_, Kyra concluded. The rain outside pounded against the window, and lightning illuminated her sad face. Lee could see the sadness in her eyes from the reflection on the glass. For the first time since she started, he spoke up.

"What happened to you?" He asked. Kyra left the window, leaning against the edge of the desk, eyes almost burning with sadness into his. She placed her palms on the smooth wood.

_I left_, she plainly stated_, the town was dead except for people who escaped the fires. I knew that I would be blamed so I fled, leaving everything except the calculations Sato had made; I had never wanted anyone to get hold of them. My notes, possessions, I left all of them except for those notes. Word spread like fire about what happened and people began searching for me. They wanted the power of that jutsu badly enough to hurt people in their way._

_Eventually, I had to start avoiding all human contact. I lived in a small house far from any town; I had a garden for some foods and went hunting every week._ She titled her head slightly as she watched his face_. I spent three months like that before I was caught. In the struggle, I threw the notes into the fire and burned them. They were to late to save them when they finally managed to catch me. One of them struck me across the face when I tried to break free._ Her eyes clouded in pain as she turned her head away from him and fell silent. The rain outside continued to pound ruthlessly against the window adding to the silence. Finally she continued, still avoiding his eyes.

_They blindfolded me and forced me to swallow a pill that caused my body to go limp._ She explained, _They dragged me off to somewhere in the Wave country, forcing me to take those pills over the course of those few days, and handed me over to someone. Two days after that, someone removed my blindfold for the first time. _

_Some people made me sit on a wooden chair and started to talk to me. I grew sick of how they treated me like I was stupid, asking me every other sentence about the notes. Finally he came into the room saying he had enough of coaxing, that they weren't being serious…

* * *

_

"Use force to get her to talk!" A man yelled, his eyes narrowing to slits. The few people in the room tried to grasp an answer. He frowned and motioned to the door as three men stepped inside briskly. "Get out!" he yelled, "I'll have my own people get the answer!" People scrambled about, the three men continuing to stand there without emotion.

_I won't say anything to you…_Kyra spat, her wrists rubbing against the rope on her wrists. The man smiled.

"We'll see," He said, venom dripping from his voice. Signaling to the men he continued. "Use whatever methods you can think of to get her to talk," He said, "Just don't kill her…yet…" He swept past them, slamming the door shut. Kyra set her jaw firm as they approached. They circled her, a man with long raven hair standing in front of her.

"Tell us…" he said plainly. When Kyra didn't speak, he nodded towards the man on Kyra's left. The man pulled out a kunai as he raised her sleeve to reveal her shoulder. The man in front of her stated his command again, and when she didn't respond the man on her left slashed at her shoulder. Pain shot through her body as fresh blood dripped down her arm. She winced, as the blood continued to flow freely. The man placed his thumb roughly on the injury, pressing lightly on the muscle.

"Tell us…" His emotionless voice said, pressing his finger harder against the flesh. Her mind screamed as tears formed from her eyes. She didn't say anything to them still, and he pressed harder sending shocks of pain through her. With his spared hand, he threw a small bottle to the man holding the Kunai. He withdrew his hand as the man sprinkled a black powder on the cut.

_Gunpowder,_ she thought, and she watched in horror as he lit a match and held it near her. Again he repeated his command, which she refused to answer. His eyes narrowed and he dropped the match on her shoulder, lighting the powder.

She screamed as her flesh burned, but it was never heard. Tears ran down her face and he let her sleeve fall back into place as soon as the fire was gone. In the cuts place was a scar, sealed with fire and free to tear at her flesh. The boy on her right side slowly pulled up her other sleeve as she opened her eyes slightly. The boy was young, only fifteen in age, and had the same black hair tied into a small ponytail. He pulled a Kunai out of his own holster and turned towards the man.

"Don't try the Matsui brothers, girl…" he said-

* * *

"The Matsui brothers!" Lee exclaimed, jumping out of his chair slightly. She lifted her right sleeve, revealing the long burn on her arm. He stared in disbelief at the scar.

_You've heard of them…_ Kyra said, pulling the sleeve of her shirt back down.

"They're in the bingo book, aren't they?" Lee muttered in a voice that only she could hear. She nodded her head solemly.

_The very ones_, she replied. Lee sat back down as she continued…

* * *

-grabbing her hair while signaling to the youngest brother. The boy lowered his kunai, letting it hover over the pale skin of her arm. Kyra glanced out of the corner of her eyes and saw the boy hesitiate. The man grew impatient and grabbed the boys wrist, causing it to slash at her arm. She winced like he did, pain shooting once again through her body. Again he pushed on her flesh before sealing the wound with fire. The younger boy turned his head away from it, much to the annoyance of the other two. Finally they turned towards the blakened window behind her as she started to pass out from the pain.

"That's all for today," the man stated plainly, glaring at the youngest after the door opened. Two of the people came in and picked up Kyra's body before she she slipped out of concisiousness.

**To Be Continued...Again...**

* * *

**YAY!** The site wouldn't let me download in the past four days! I had it all ready and the stupid thing wouldn't cooperate! ...okay...I'm done ranting... 

I hope this chapter was good enough for you guys...I'm sorta havin' writers block, but I'm trying! I'll try to put something kinda funny in the next one, but it will mostly be something like this. I have to finish 27 now! Hope to put it up tonight!

Reviews:

_EnduranceInTribulation_-hope this chapter was okay...I think that the next few will be alittle less dramatic (Though I could be VERY wrong). Anyway, thanks for your compliment!

_Anon. (Because you may want to keep your name to yourself. I didn't know...)_: Hope you enjoy this chapter! More soon!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san_: Your name is soooo long to type out, but I don't mind...Here's the next chapter, and I'll try to have to next one done by later tonight! Though it may be abit shorter...

_NoCareChakara_: x3

_**-Kyra Odayashi**_

_**Edit: **I just realized that the last chapter was number 25...W00T! ((Does a happy little jig))_


	27. I Promised

_When I came to,_ Kyra said_, I was in a cell. My hands were clapped in metal shackles with a bar between them so I couldn't do any seals._ She looked down at her feet as a flash of lightning illuminated the sky_. I spent the next four years in that cell, forced each day to put up with those men. Torture, jutsu… they tried everything to get me to talk about it, but I remained silent. I still have some of the scars from their torture…_

"How-" Lee paused for a second, "-how did you escape from there?" Kyra looked back up at him, tears threatening her eyes. Lee was slightly taken aback; he had never seen Kyra cry in front of him, so the tears almost about to run down her face made him worry. He stood up, walking the short distance to her and placed his hands on either side of her face. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.

_I'm sorry about this… _she began meekly_. I should finish..._

"Only when you ready," Lee said. Kyra nodded and pulled back slightly, proceeding to end her story before she couldn't stand talking about it any more.

_Yasuo, the youngest of the brothers, would bring me extra food or some ointment to treat my wounds. He was very kind to me over the four years, taking care not to get caught in the process-

* * *

_

Kyra was huddled in her cell, head resting on her bent knees. She listened to the steady drip of water on the stone floor as she tried to sooth the whip mark on her arm. She straitened as she heard footsteps approaching, her body rigid. She relaxed when the person came into view, the boys' black hair in a short mess.

_It's only you Yasuo,_ she sighed in relief_, I thought it may have been your brothers coming down here to-_ She stopped and stare at the bloody Kunai in his hand. _W-what's…_ she didn't have time to finish as he pushed a key into the doors lock and turning gently, causing the door to swing open. Rushing inside, he pushed her weapons into her hands.

"Take these," he said, unlocking the shackles after helping her stand, "follow the hall to the end, turn left and run up stairs. Turn right down the hall and to the right three doors down is a shaft. Open it and slide down; it'll take you to the outside gate." He pulled her to the cell door.

_But-_ Kyra started before he hushed her.

"I'll follow once I can," he said, "Run southwest to reach Konoha. Don't stop until you reach your village and get inside!" She nodded and ran as fast as she could with her injuries, almost tripping over the body of a dead guard. Looking back at Yasuo, she saw him disappear, leaving a trace amount of water that quickly absorbed into the earth.

_Water clone_, Kyra thought before she lost all thought in her attempt to follow his directions.

* * *

_I ran for three days_, Kyra began to conclude, _I took long detours to avoid detection. Still, I was faced by minor shinobi that he had hired to find me and drag me back. The injuries built up, I had no food or shoes, and lack of sleep began to make me ill. When I finally shook off the shinobi, I made it here; and you know the rest from then to now._ She pulled the note off of Tsunade's desk and handed it to him.

"What's this?" Lee asked, scanning it. He noticed several of the letters thickened with extra ink, and his own name written at the bottom.

_It's a threat_, Kyra said, _it means that if I don't hand myself over they'll…_ Lee already knew what she was going to say and didn't let her finish. He wrapped his arms around her and said in a soft voice.

"I promised you last night that I would protect you, and I will…" He crumpled the note in his hand before continuing, "I don't care what threatens you; you're my flower." He smiled as she laughed slightly.

_Your starting to sound a little like Gai-sensei with the 'flower in the springtime of your youth' thing he says… _She said. They both laughed as they remembered the countless times that Gai had said such a thing.

"Hey," Lee stated, "The rain stopped…" He looked down at Kyra and smiled as he said:

"The sky knows when someone grieves,

And it tries desperately to bring them hope.

Attempting, yet not always succeeding…"

Kyra smiled and continued:

_It tries and tries._

_And when it succeeds,_

_It brings both tears and joy…_

Lee yawned loudly. After a second, both of them started to laugh again. "We better get some rest tonight…" he said, "We've barely slept four…five hours since the festival." Kyra nodded.

_But I have to talk to Tsunade-sama first,_ she replied, _so I know what she's going to do. I think she may put guards up next to my door…_ Lee suddenly realized something.

"Hey, Kyra…" he asked, "Why do you call Hokage-sama by her name? Usually people refer to her as Hokage…" Kyra nodded.

_I meet Tsunade while traveling; some time before I met Sato._ She said with a smile, _I helped her out with a little money problem…_

"Well," Lee said, "I'm ready to escort you home whenever your ready!" Kyra smiled as she strode to the door and opened it softly speaking to the guard before he ran off to find Tsunade.

_Hopefully,_ she yawned, _we'll get home in time for lunch and then go to bed…_

_

* * *

_

Yay! I got it done like I said! I actually forgot that I had this one already writen out, so it didn't take long. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it pretty much concludes her story.

I got some questions on why Kyra called Tsunade sensei at first. Kyra helped Tsunade out of a small amount of her debtback when she was traveling, and in exchange, Tsunade a minor amount ofmedic skills.(Kyra couldn't use those skills when she was in the cell because they gave her this drug that sort of...how do I explain it... kept her from using any Chakara for a few hours.)Anyway, after Kyra came back to the village she didn't want anyone questioningher about that (she's uncomfortable when she attracts attention).

Since it has been long since I put out the other chapter, I'll reply to the reviews I recieved in the past...what...two-three hours from my most faithful reviewers. (YOU GUYS ROCK!)

-_Kyra Odayashi_

**Reviews:**

_NoCareChakara _- YES! AND MORE SOON, HOPEFULLY! X3

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san -_It's okay! I'm getting use to it, and it's an exercise to help me type faster! And yes...the Matsui Bastards should die. (except for Yasuo! He's so innocent!) But you'll hate them even more later on.

_EnduranceInTribulation_ - Just wait and see...but something inlater chapters will be very sad...(Oops...I'm giving hints away! Bad Me!) Thank You for your review. And it's not that uncommon for all my stories to have a character whose gone through an extreme sorrow. In my other Fanfic, Amaya of Wolves, you should see the nightmare in chapter 3 or 4 I think...She's gone through something even worse. (It made my friend start crying over her keyboard when she was reading it by email...)


	28. Normal

"What's the total now?" Lee said, kicking a post and causing it to splinter. Kyra sat on top, feet dangling over the over side and looking down at him.

_Two notes, three kunai, and one personal attempt intwenty days_, She sighed, _And it's bad enough that Tsunade's posted two guards at my front door now so there's no way of anyone getting in or out that way…_ Lee paused as she slid down and leaned against the wood, hands folded in front of her. Lee moved to stand next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ever since he had been told of her predicament, Lee had been glad that Kyra would tell him what was wrong when something happened. He always wanted to make sure to be there for her when she needed him. He had noticed that whenever she wanted to say something, she would fold her hands in front of her and often look down at the ground.

_It's just…_ she began_, because of this problem; we don't to go places like other people would. I'm always confined to my house after sunset and not allowed to go anywhere alone. _She shifted and leaned against him. _It would be so nice to be able to go places with you like a regular person. Missions, dinner, festivals… I can't go anywhere until this is sorted out. _Lee smiled down at her.

"At least we can see each other during the day," he told her, " And it won't take long till it's settled." Kyra nodded and smiled.

_I guess so…_ She glanced at the sunset sky above her_, We better get back soon; last time I was late, the guards were irritated_. She stood up and took his hand, starting back towards the village with Lee walking besides her. As they walked back Lee leaned towards her ear and whispered something in an inaudible voice. Kyra looked up at him in confusion, but he just smiled.

"You'll see…"

* * *

Kyra sat on the edge on her bed, a book open on her lap. She sat silently, turning the pages as the sun set outside her window. The sun cast it's remaining light onto the pages before finally disappearing beyond the horizon. The room grew dark and silent when she carefully closed the book and continued to sit there.

Several minutes passed till finally someone rapped their knuckles on the window. She leaned over and moved the curtains ever so slightly before standing up and quietly opening the window. Lee stood outside, standing within the shadow of the building.

He waited patiently as she slid the window farther open before lifting her down from the ledge. As she straightened her clothes, he pulled two cloaks out of his bag. Giving one to Kyra, they both slipped them over their heads before running swiftly down the empty streets. After several minutes, they came to a different training ground than they usually trained at and both began to laugh.

_I can't believe they didn't hear us_. Kyra said as bent over, exhausted._ Is that why you wanted me to leave my window unlocked?_ Lee smiled as he stood up strait.

"I thought you might like to train at night again," he said, "And we can spend some time together without being worried about Tsunade yelling at us." Kyra nodded before wrapping her arms around him.

_Thanks…_ She said, _what you did means a lot to me…_

_

* * *

_

Short...I know...but it's all I've got for now. I have writers block and needed to think about it for while, but at least I got something written. Hope this was okay... 

Thanks to all my reviewers!

-Kyra Odayashi

**Reviews**:

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san_: Yes, you'll hate them even more. Thanks for the review!

_EnduranceInTribulation_: Now it will take up a momentary happy scene. You'll see some cute stuff next chapter! Thanks for the review!

_NoCareChakara_:X3 Yes...More Chappiez!


	29. Kiss

A whimper, a sob…crying. _Kyra knelt next to a child, arm reaching out to comfort them. She placed a hand gently on their shoulder._

"_What's wrong?" Her voice echoed dimly. The child mutters something she can't hear; she leans in to hear._

…Killed.

"_What? What is it?"_

…You killed me…

_Kyra fell back as the child looked up at her. Glazed eyes mirrored her frightened face as they met her own. She pulled back in horror as the face changed. Yasuo, Sato, Mamoru, Cho; the cycle repeated over and over._

You killed **us**…_ Kyra jumped to her, backing away from it. Yasuo, Sato…She couldn't put away distance between it and her…Mamoru, Cho. Her feet wouldn't move; her body couldn't breath. She tried to scream, but no sound came._

…_Sato, Mamoru, Cho, Yasuo…_

…Killed…_ Kyra fell, tumbling into an abyss as she thrashed about, screaming when it could not be heard… _

"Kyra!" Kyra tried to push away as someone shook her body lightly. "Kyra!" She recognized the voice…Lee. As her body stopped struggling, he pulled her closer to him. She heard the soft patter of rain, felt the cold hard wood behind her, and Lee's warm arms wrapped around her.

_W-what happened?_ She asked. Lee didn'tlet go; she didn't mind. The winter air was chilly and he was warm.

"You fell asleep," he said, finally pulling back, "I didn't know what was happening when you were thrashing around so I tried to wake you up…" Kyra let her eyes drift to the long, fresh scratch mark on his right cheek he followed her gaze. "It's nothing, I just scrapped it on one of the branches."

_Liar…_ she said, pulling her sleeve over her hand. She sat on her knees and leaned towards him, touching the light blue cloth to his face. _You can't hide that from me._ She lightly ran the cloth down the three-inch scratch as the low branches of the tree sheltered them from the rain; despite the now heavy downpour, it seemed quiet.

"Kyra?" she moved her eyes to look at Lee just as he placed a hand on her forehead, "You feeling okay? You feel a little warm…" Kyra blushed.

_I-it's just a small fever,_ she said, _I'm fine. _She looked down at her sleeve as his hand slid down to the side of her face. She tried to avert her eyes, but she could help but looked up as he leaned towards her. She felt his lips brush against hers before he whispered into her ear.

"I don't want you to get sick," he said, "I better get you back to your apartment-" He made to stand up, but Kyra placed her hand on his arm. He stopped when she leaned towards him.

_Just one minutebefore we leave…_

_

* * *

_Finally! Driver's Ed class is good for something...getting distracted and writing! Hope this chapter was alright, It'll become useful later...I Promise! Though I'm probably going to get in trouble for not practicing sax right now... 

_-Kyra Odayashi_

Reviews:

**Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san**: hugs Yay! Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter

**NoCareChakara**: Thankx! xP

**EnduranceInTribulation**: Nope...they aren't...and that's important in the story... Hope You liked this chapter!


	30. Couples

Tsunade's glare bore into both of them from behind her desk. "Both of you disappointed me," she said in a sharp voice; Kyra flinched, "Sneaking out, Kyra, was the riskiest thing you have ever done."

"Hokage-sama-" Lee tried to say; he was cut off abruptly as Tsunade turned on him.

"And you," she said, "You, Lee, helped her! You risked putting her life in danger, as well as this whole village!" Kyra didn't speak up; instead, she stood there with her head hung.

"But she's just as-" Tsunade stood up suddenly.

"You still should have known better!" she yelled, "Your mission was to protect her, but instead you just put her in even more danger. If she died, could you live with-"

_I'm sorry Hokage-sama…it won't happen again._ Lee and Tsunade stopped when they heard her. Tsunade sat back down and grabbed the papers nearby.

"I guarantee it won't," she said, "From this point on, Lee will no longer be your bodyguard-"

"What? Why!" Lee protested. Kyra stood deathly still, her eyes watering as Tsunade signed a set of papers.

"-and you are not allowed to come near her or her apartment," she continued. She looked at him from over the papers. "These shinobi are threatening not only Kyra, but their threatening your life as well. If we make them think that you two are only acquaintances, then they won't threaten to kill you."

"But-" Tsunade didn't let him continue.

"Go," she ordered; Lee stopped. He turned to face Kyra, bringing his hand up and placing it on her face. He brought her tearstained face up to look at him before pulling her into his arms; she cried into his shoulders.

_Lee-kun…_ she said as he pulled away, _Lee…_ Her voice was almost pleading as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. The room was silent as soon as he had walked out.

Tsunade moved around her desk, coming to stand a few feet in front of Kyra. "Kyra," she said calmly, "I'm only trying to protect both of you…" She tried to take a step forward; Kyra withdrew as if struck. Tsunade stopped and stepped back.

"I'll have someone take you home…" she said. As soon as Kyra left, she sat in one of the big chairs next to her desk, running her hand through her hair.

"Tearing them apart?" came a voice, "Seems kind of cruel, doesn't it?" Tsunade didn't look up at the visitor.

"I have no choice, Kakashi." She sighed, "I have to protect the village." He leaned against the door, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Hope this doesn't last long…" he said, " We can't keep them apart forever."

Yeah," she replied, "I know…"

* * *

Kyra was lost in the bustle of the restaurant; people laughing, talking, eating, and drinking. She didn't notice everything around her…she was watching the young couple sitting a table away; they were laughing together.

"-shi?" Kyra glanced up at the men across from her. Three days with her bodyguards and already she didn't like them…

_Something wrong?_ she asked, continuing to watch the couple and not pay attention to her bodyguards. One of them cleared his throat and continued; the couple was served their meal.

"I think that it would be safer if you postponed training…" he started, "At least until this is all over." Kyra glared at him from the corner of her eye.

_No…_she said, surprised by how sharp her words sounded; he noticed as well and was a little taken aback. It was silent between the three of them until Kyra turned her eyes back towards the couple.

"I'm sorry if what I said offended you in any way," he said. Kyra didn't reply; she disliked the fact that they were so formal.

_I've been so acting different these past few days,_ she thought. She watched with slight interest as the couple received their bill. The boy pulled money out to pay and left it on the table, offering his arm to the girl. She watched them leave and turned her head towards the window across from her to watch them walk off.

Lee stood across the street…

She held back the urge to wave or say something; if she did, he would get in trouble with the Hokage for being to close. She glanced towards her guards, and seeing that they were to busy eating, she smiled at him. Focusing her chakara towards him, she slowly and carefully closed the link between the other two.

_Hey, _she said, _You okay? _He nodded in response; she knew what he wanted to say. _I'm fine,_ she said, _the fever's not bothering me…_ She heard one of the Jonin shift in his seated and stole a glance at him. She saw him following her gaze.

"Something wrong, Miss Odayashi?" he asked. She stared back out the window.

Lee was gone…

_No, _she said blankly, _just watching people go by…_ He turned back to his food as she continued to stare out, unable to see the couple anymore.

_One day,_ she said, _One day, Lee, we'll be like other couples. Then it will be our turn to go places together…I hope…_

_

* * *

_

I LIVE! Yay! I had to make sure to get this up tonight because I'm going camping in two days and won't have any other time to type (I won't have a computor with me). Hope you guys liked this chapter. Aren't those guards ANNOYING? I would hate having them escort me...Miss Odayashi this, Miss Odayashi that... It Would KILL ME!

Okay...now that I'm done with my little rant, I will move on to better disscussion. Like the fact that I may be changing the title of the story. The original story was were she had a bloodline ability that allowed her to work with plants (Namely Carnations) but now I think that I will let you decide whether to change it or not. I'll let you guys come up with titles, but they have to have the word _Voice_ in it (EX: Winter's Voice, etc.) If you don't want me to change it, let me know.

**Reviews**:

_EnduranceInTribulation-_ yup! Jazz band last year and this year and Clarinet in Marching/concert band! I play Alto and Tenor! Hope you like this chapter and tell me if you have any idea's for titles or if you want to keep this one!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san-_ Thanks! I hope I can write more while I'm gone!

_NoCareChakara-_ THANKIEZ!

**_-Kyra Odayashi_**


	31. Someone Precious

"Odayashi-sama…" Kyra ignored the voice calling her as she continued her exercise; it seemed to soon for them to be calling her that, even if it was out of respect.

"Odayashi-sama." She couldn't ignore them any longer. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable when they called her like that. She didn't turn her head or stop.

_What is it?_ She asked impatiently, practicing what Lee had taught her over and over again. She heard him hesitate as he spoke again, this time, not saying her name at all.

"It's getting dark…" he said, "…We should start back now-"

_Not until I finish!_ she snapped. She aimed for the post, but before she managed to swing at it, she collapsed in a coughing fit. She fell painfully to her knees, one hand extended to rest on the wood in front of her, the other covering her mouth.

"Odayashi-sama!" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright?" She tried to brush it off as the fit subsided, but it's grip on her tightened. Kyra winced as from the pressure on her scar.

_Let go!_ she said, _I'm fine! _He let go as she pulled away, rubbing her shoulder where her scar was. The other jonin came to stand next to her, before speaking himself.

"You're not well," the other said sharply, "We should start back now…" Kyra grimaced; she knew he was right-she wasn't well- but she didn't want to take orders from either of them.

_Fine…_ she admitted. He tried to help her up, but she briskly brushed him away. _Let's go…

* * *

_

Kyra lay in her bed, shivering even with the thick, winter quilt pulled over her. _Damn fever,_ she thought, _it should have never gotten this bad…_ She shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her.

A door creaked; the floor squealed. Kyra's mind couldn't make any sense of the things she heard, not in her feverish state at least. A hand on her shoulder; her mind raced. Lee with his arm around her shoulder, Lee embracing her, Lee's lips brushing against hers. A voice; it wasn't his…

"Odayashi-sama?" She felt something being pressed against her face and opened her eyes to see a white cloth in front of her face. Drowsiness overcame her and her body became useless. She couldn't see, she couldn't move, she couldn't defend herself. She felt someone pulled her up roughly by her arm, whispering in her ear.

"What's wrong?" it said mockingly, "Not feeling well?" She tried to speak, but found that she couldn't focus her chakara enough even for that. Someone else behind her grabbed her hair.

"Quit fooling around!" they hissed, "We don't have much time, so get her out of here!" She started to slip from consciousness just as someone threw her over their shoulder.

_Lee…_

* * *

Lee awoke, body rigid and sore. He stayed like that for a minute as he took several deep breaths. Soon, he began to relax and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, realizing that he had fallen asleep while still in his normal clothes. He sighed.

_I could have sworn I heard Kyra…_he thought, _…like she was calling me._ He took another deep breath and rubbed his sore neck. The room was stuffy and hot and he stood up. Walking across it, he opened the window enough to let a stream of cold, winter air flow onto his face.

"Kyra…" he whispered, "I hope your feeling okay." Something metal flashed in front of him and he quickly pulled back as a kunai whizzed past his face. Burrowing deep into the wall, something dark fell from the handle. Lee stared out the window, but no one was visible. He closed the window and turned towards the weapon. Kneeling, he bent to pick up what had fallen; he stopped dead as his fingers brushed against something soft.

Human hair…braided navy hair…

Leaving the braid on the floor, he stood and pulled the kunai out of the wall. He quickly pulled off a small scrap of paper and opened it. There were only three words:

At section five.

_Section five…the old training grounds,_ he thought, _they're at the training grounds near the edge of the village._ He tossed the kunai in his holster along with several other kunai and shuriken before bending down and undoing the weights on his legs.

_I have protect someone I care about_, he thought, remembering Gai's one condition. He set them gently on the floor so they didn't make a sound before he ran, leaving the door outside wide open…

* * *

Hello! I got back from camping early due to a very frightening event. My dad had a seizure and we had to leave...but he's doing fine now!

Hope you like this chapter, it's not one of my best but it works. I hope it wasn't to choppy...cause I think it was alittle choppy. Oh! and before I forget; I changed some things in some of the more recent chapters. So if you think that it went to fast, I'm just informing you that I increased the amount of time between major events. G2G...It's 10 o'clock pm here and I have to get to bed!

-Kyra Odayashi

**Reviews**:

_samurai-lapin_- Well hello there! It's nice to here from a new person! I hope you enjoy this chapter and am glad you like the story!

_Maz-chan_- It's nice to here from another new reviewer! I thank you for your compliment and hope that you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san_- I know...but here comes some action chapters! I hope you look forward to the next chapter!

_EnduranceInTribulation_- No prob! I do that sometimes too. And I did want to show that Lee looks out for Kyraeven though they can't talk to each other...he's actually pretty protective of her. And there's going to be a twist in one of the upcoming chapters (But it will be a good twist!) I felt really sad when I wrote that chapter...but Tsunade is just trying to help them, even if it does seem cruel. And yes Saxaphone ROX! Btw...I joined the Lee Forum! It Rocks!

Oh...and YAY for chapter 30! even though that was last chapter (sweatdrop)...


	32. Section Five

Training grounds five. No one really used the place; it was to far away from the village to make it an easy place to go for a day. Still, it was like most other areas, with the exception of the slightly increased size of the clearing. The trees surrounding it cast a slightly more…eerie shadow, giving it an abandoned feel despite its rare uses. That night, it was used for the first time in months…

* * *

"Mm…to think that she chose someone other than me…" Kyra lay against one of the posts; her now shoulder length hair being twirled in the hands of the man crouched next to her. His chin-length hair framed his dark eyes-eyes that, unlike his brother standing nearby, did not have a cold, emotionless glare. His eyes portrayed his sick, twisted mind that- even for his young age of nineteen-were focused on his on greed and lust.

"We're not here for your simple pleasures, Fushiro…" His brother warned, "We don't want a repeat of the last time you were distracted by her." He turned his cold hard eyes upon Fushiro in a way to make his command final. The first thing anyone who came in contact with this man would ever notice, were that his eyes were like mirrors of the people who got in his way. They portrayed the pain, suffering, and death alike- each cast aside by the uncaring mind of this sleek haired man.

"Hmm," Fushiro replied, placing his fingers on her temple, "You sure the guy will show, Randoru?" He let his hand trail down the side of her face, looking at her longingly.

"Quite," Randoru coldly replied, "I heard them one night; he made some promise about protecting her." Fushiro let out a laugh as his hand slid down her neck.

"Sounds like some damn pretty boy caught her eye," he said; he lowered his voice to a faint whisper, "But I'm the only one who deserves her…she belongs to me-" A twig snapped nearby; Fushiro's hand, which had been sliding down her exposed shoulder, quickly moved to place a kunai blade against her bare flesh.

"Come out, come out…" he said tauntingly, pressing the metal still harder against her neck. Lee stepped out of the shadows cast by the trees and into the pale moonlight; he was directly in front of them. While Randoru stood as silent as before, Fushiro broke into a rather loud laughter.

"Stop messing around-" Randoru said; his younger brother interrupted him abruptly.

"This," Fushiro said in between his laughter, "This is who Kyra chose to be with? She chose this dork when she could have had me?" Lee remained quiet as Fushiro's laughter died down to an acidic mutter, "Someone with such a lovely body chose a loser…" With his free hand, he stroked the opposite side of her face, slowly turning her head towards himself. Casting a smirk in Lee's direction, he leaned forward and kissed Kyra; Lee's fists clenched. Fushiro pulled away laughing once again.

"Last time I tried to kiss her," he began, "the bitch nearly hit me with her shackles. Never was able to try and tame her…"

"Damn you…" Lee stated, "Don't talk about her like that!" Fushiro laughed even harder.

"Touchy aren't you?" he began.

"Stop playing!" Randoru snapped, "We're here for one thing! You can have your pathetic wishes later!" A shuriken flew forward, knocking Fushiro's kunai out of his hand. It landed several feet away, sinking slightly into the hard earth. Lee started towards Kyra, but before he could take even a couple of steps, Fushiro had a new weapon in his grasp.

"Tsk, tsk…" he said, holding a syringe filled with an ounce of black liquid, the needle hovering over the vein in her neck; it was almost close enough to penetrate the skin. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to bring this out," he continued, "I doubt you know what this is, do you?" Lee shook his head, trying to keep an eye on both of the brothers at the same time. Randoru seemed stationed where he was.

"It's my favorite," he explained adoringly, "Just five drops-just five- and you'll die in a short week. It spreads rapidly throughout the body, destroying the blood cells and tissue." He titled Kyra's head to expose more of her flesh to the needle.

"At first, the body feels sore and tired as it gnaws at your living tissue. After a couple of days, the host falls into a coma as it eats at the heart- the body feels like it's burning. Gruesome, no?" Lee's eyes were now fixed solely on the weapon. One small mistake, and Fushiro would give Kyra all of it, no doubt killing her in minutes.

"Now be good and throw that holster to me," Fushiro hissed. He pulled the needle back slightly and let a few drops drip onto Kyra exposed shoulder, burning her skin on contact. She cried out in pain, causing Lee to quickly remove his holster and throw it to him. Fushiro caught it and set it next to him.

Lee took a step forward… and was met with Randoru's knee connecting with his stomach. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him; Randoru shoved him to the ground, dropping his knee onto Lee's back, pinning his arms behind him at the same time.

"Don't move," Randoru's cold voice uttered above his ear. Lee struggled, but received a sharp pain in his left shoulder; he felt blood seep into his clothes. He tilted his head to see Fushiro kneeling in front of Kyra; Randoru hit him again.

_Dammit,_ he yelled to himself, wincing as the cold air around him caused the wounds to scream in pain, _some help I am…_He received several more blows to his back and yelled. His vision became blurry as Randoru hit him across the neck. He glimpsed Kyra beginning to stir as his vision went black...

* * *

YAY! I hope this makes up for how long it took me to write it. I had a hard time getting my parents to leave me alone for an hour. Though I don't blame them since I always write my chapter around eleven at night anyway. Oh well...Hope you thought this chapter was good enough. If you think I should change it, then let me know!Things may come a little slowly now because school is starting soon. 

-Kyra Odayashi

**Reviews:**

_EnduranceInTribulation-_ Lol...it's all right. I've done that plenty of times before! Don't you HATE Fushiro? He has this obession for Kyra...Anyways, I was listening to this one song and I'm like 'Wow! This the lyrics relate to Kyra and Lee alot!' The song was Broken featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence. You should listent to it! It sounds so much like the couple (Not voice wise...but you know what I mean). Hope to hear from you!

_samurai-lapin -_ I know! I never not leave a review if I like it. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san -_ Hope you liked it! I had a hard time with this one...

_NoCareChakara -_ Yay! I'm glad to hear from you again!


	33. Till I'm dead

Kyra felt groggy, like one of those mornings when you wake up early and the weather outside is dreary and gray. Her senses started to come back to her but she still couldn't piece everything that was floating around in her head together. She remembered being home, someone coming into the room, a cloth… She stiffened suddenly as it all came back to her. The drugged clothe against her face and the sound of his voice whispering in her ear…the very same voice that whispered in her ear right then.

"Wake up…we haven't killed you yet," Something touched the exposed skin of her neck. She flinched as he kissed the side of her neck; her emotions boiled. Drawing back her hand, she struck him, the sound of her hand hitting his face bringing an unknown satisfaction.

_Leave your hands off me…_ she said, opening her eyes to Fushiro's furious thin face. She started to move, but was pinned back as his hand seized her throat. She gasped as he lifted her till she was standing upright; his body blocked her vision of her surroundings. Her hands were on his arm, trying to push him away as she gasped for air. One of her hands flew down to her kunai holster, but she remembered that it was back on her desk.

"Fushiro!" Randoru snapped. She felt the hand relax slightly as he stopped. She began to breathe again and slowly stepped backwards, bumping into the post. She leaned against it as Fushiro's faint laughter met her ears.

"You seemed to have changed somewhat," he muttered, "No longer afraid of me, are you? I think I can change that…" She looked up as he stepped to the side, exposing everything behind him. Randoru stood next to Lee, his foot firmly pressing down of Lee's head.

_Dammit…_ Kyra swore. Randoru pressed harder.

"You know what we want…" he stated, "…the jutsu." Fushiro smirked at her as he stepped towards her. She tried to slip past him, but he blocked her and ran his hand through her hair, grabbing it roughly and pushing her to her knees. She winced as her knees hit the ground.

"The Demonic Power Jutsu…" he hissed in her ear. Kyra's eyes welled with tears…

-----------------------------------------------

"Kyra!" Sato yelled as she fell over the edge, screaming. His hand grabbed her arm as she dangled over the edge, the claws digging into her flesh. He pulled her back over, sending her flying through the air when he let go. Crying out, she crashed to the ground and rolled to a stop a few feet away. She heard Sato screech in pain and she had to cover her ears to protect herself. As he died down, she opened her eyes.

He had collapsed several yards away from her. The scales on his arm were bloody and twisted in ways that made Kyra what to look away. Blood spurted from his mouth, landing on his torso in torrents. Kyra picked herself off the ground and ran towards him.

"Don't!" he yelled in a raspy voice, "Don't come closer!" She stopped in her tracks as she watched his chest rise and fall.

_W-what's going on Sato! _She exclaimed, _What's wrong! _His breathing became forced and shallow as he turned his head towards her; the cat-like eyes back to their usual brown color. She tried to step forward, but he swiped at her with his claws.

"I told you not to come any closer Kyra…" he said, " I can't control myself like this." Kyra fought inside herself; she wanted to help him, but he didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't sure what to do…

_What's going on Sato…_ she asked. A new fit of coughs spurted even more blood over his chest and Kyra almost ran to him.

" The jutsu gives you Demonic powers," he said as it subsided, "enough to probably take out a whole village or army, but you don't have any control over it…" He smiled. "Hey Kyra," he continued, "Do me one favor, will you?"

_What Sato?_ Kyra said; He closed his eyes.

"Kill me…" he said. Kyra took another step forward and jumped back as he swiped at her again. Her eyes filled with tears.

_I-I can't Sato!_ She yelled at him, _I can't kill you! _He opened his eyes and glared at her.

"I'm dieing," he replied, "I'm going to die anyway…so I might as well die as quickly as I can." He turned his eyes up to the sky as clouds gathered overhead. Kyra saw a tear run down the side of his face. "I'm in so much pain right now…" A raindrop hit Kyra's head as the sky began to pour and the rain began to mix with her tears.

-----------------------------------------

"K-Kyra…" Kyra lifted her head up slightly; Lee's eyes met hers. "Don't…" he said. Randoru kicked Lee across the face, sending him rolling a few feet. Kyra reached out as Fushiro held her back; the tears ran down her face as he landed face down.

_Lee…_ she thought as the tears fell into her lap, _I don't have a choice._ Fushiro released her hair, pushing her forward with his foot. She fell forward, landing in the dirt in front of him. She picked herself up and almost dragged herself to Lee, her bruised knees sending shocks throughout her body as they dragged across rocks. She stopped next to him and turned him onto his back carefully.

"Kyra…" he whispered. She smiled down at him as her hand slid under his back to the marks on his shoulder. Focusing her chakara, she ran her hand across them, mending most of them on contact and others on the second time over. She removed her hand and leaned over him, her forehead against his; her tears dripped onto his face.

_Don't worry…_ she said to him privately, _I won't give I to them…I'll keep it till I'm dead._ She heard Fushiro complain behind them.

"Dammit," he said, "Let's just kill him already…" He grabbed Kyra's shoulder and pulled her back abruptly, pointing her face towards his. She smirked at him, causing him to pull back in surprise.

_Not a chance…_ she said. Lee swung a kick over her head, sending Fushiro flying into a tree. Kyra and Lee stood side by side, each ready to attack whoever came towards the other. He wiped the blood off the side of his mouth and stood up a laugh escaping his lips.

"I finally get to spill some blood…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! Sorry it took so long, but I was working on my newest original staory _Is the Grass Greener?_ and sorta forgot for a few days. Hope you liked this chapter...I'll try to get the next one up soon!

THE STUPID LINES I DIVIDE THE SECTIONS WITH AREN'T WORKING! BWAH!

-Kyra Odayashi

**Reviews: **

_EnduranceInTribulation- _Yup! That's the song I've been listening to while I write lately! And yes...I did make Fushiro creepy. His obsession with Kyra is scary (and I'm the one who made him up) and I knew I wanted some villian that people would want to strangle! Hope you like this chapter!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san -_ Yup! Thanks to Kyra his up and fighting again...And YAY! Kyra slapped Fushiro!

_Kinomoto Neko- _I can't wait for the next chapter in your story! I'm looking forward to it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	34. You can't have her

"You never fully look at the situation your in, do you Kyra?" Kyra drew back the very slightest as Fushiro reached into the pouch at his hip. "Why the hell did you think we left you untied if we hadn't known you'd do this?" he said. Kyra's body gave an involuntary flinch as he pulled a long chain from it, the metal catching the moonlight. "Heh…" he said, letting the coils drop in a small clank, "…you still remember this, don't you?"

_How could I forget what you did you me, _Kyra said, _you got carried away and nearly killed me with that. _She sensed Lee's body tense next to her; he had no clue how much damage it could inflict on someone. Fushiro chuckled and brought the end of the chain up to his face.

"Pity I had to wash the blood off…I don't want it to rust," he taunted. Kyra tossed a glace to Lee's holster; it was too far for her to grab it without a risk of being within range. She bent her knees slightly and tossed a glance in Lee's direction, catching his eyes. She smiled slightly and sprang towards the holster.

She heard the sound of the chain flying towards her from the left and jumped back out of the way. It grazed the back of her arm, the spikes hidden in the metal tearing through the top of her skin. She landed back next to Lee, taking a moment to heal the injury just enough so it wouldn't bleed. She saw Lee cast a concerned look back towards her and she opened up a connection between them.

_Don't worry, _she said, _Stay away from the chain. The spikes hidden on it can cause a lot of damage if it even the chain itself misses you… _She winked at him and smiled. _Let's show them what we've got, _she said. He smiled back at her, crouching low to the ground as she brought her hands together in a seal.

Lee disappeared, coming up behind Fushiro and bringing his leg down in a swift kick across his back. He jumped back just as Kyra finished her string of seals and a vortex of raging wind enveloped Fushiro. Jumping towards his holster, he grabbed it and flung kunai into the wind as he landed directly across the clearing from her with the vortex between them.

Fushiro's silhouette was blurred and almost undetectable, but he brought his hands up and the wind stopped as Kyra yelled. Lee jumped to the side and stopped. Kyra's body was trapped by the chain wrapped tightly around her body, pinned her arms in front of her body. Fushiro pulled lightly on the chain and laughed as she winced, drops of blood dripping down her body. Lee took one step and found a shuriken fly past, cutting deeply into his arm.

"Don't think about it," Fushiro said before turning his head in the opposite direction, "Randoru, got the anesthetic?" Randoru appeared next to her with a syringe. Kyra looked at the syringe and tried to back away, causing the chain to tighten further.

_How did you get your hands on that!_ She asked, frightened. Randoru grabbed the back of her neck to hold her still as he brought the needle up to her shoulder. She tried to break away, but he tightened his grip before jabbing the needle into her arm. She cried out, and Lee tried to take another step forward before barely dodging another shuriken. Randoru injected the liquid into her arm before pulling the needle out forcefully.

"How does it feel Kyra?" Fushiro asked, "the serum that is…" Kyra cast a dark look at him as he laughed. "Now…" he continued, "What are the hand seals for the jutsu?" His voice was rather childish and playful as he asked. Kyra struggled to keep her mouth shut but Randoru once again tightened his grip.

_D-dog, m-m-monkey…_ she said unsteadily, _…t-tiger, d-d-dragon…_

"Kyra!" Lee yelled. She continued as if she hadn't heard him.

…_horse, d-dog and… _She stopped. Fushiro's frowned.

"And what?" he said. Randoru jerked her head back.

_It's a different seal, _she said. One of Randoru's hands grabbed her elbows and yanked them out of the chain. She yelled as the chains tore at the skin.

"Show us," he stated simply. Kyra struggled as her hands came up in front of her. They shook as her index fingers came up to touch, her middles fingers crossed, her ring fingers overlapped, her thumbs turned straight up, and her pinky's pointed down towards the ground. After holding her hands there for a minute, they dropped back down to her side. A tear tickled down the side of her face as her eyes met Lee's and she looked away.

"Heh," Fushiro chuckled, "You finally obeyed what I said." He stepped towards her, tightening the chain as he went. He stopped in front of her and pulled her head up to look at him. "I should have given you truth serum before…" he said; he brought his lips to the side of her neck, "You can still come with me, you know…you can still be mine…" He tried to kiss her neck, but she brought her head down to hit him away.

_I will never be yours…_ Kyra said, _I would never go with you, you worthless piece of- _Fushiro hit her across the face and she stopped what se was intending to say. He backed away smiling.

"Then there's no more need for you," He said. He pulled the chain suddenly and she silently screamed. The chain was pulled across her body, the spikes leaving a spiraling slash all the way to her knees before falling away. Fushiro let Lee run over to her as she collapsed to the blood-spattered ground beneath her. Randoru was already standing next to Fushiro as his brother laughed maniacally. Lee slid hand under Kyra's shoulder and pulled her up to a sitting position. Blood ran freely down her body and he tried to stop the flow.

"Oh, and one more thing," Fushiro stated, "I'll test that nifty little jutsu on your boyfriend while you sit and watch." He stood still before executing the string of seals. A deep red glow spread over his body before his features began to change rapidly. Scale erupted over his arms and torso, and his pupils became slit-like. His bones cracked and changed as his body became hunched and dog-like. He howled with pleasure as the transformation ended before he turned and attacking his own brother. He tore at the flesh of Randoru's throat before remembering himself; blood began to seep from the corners of his mouth.

"Dammit!" he screamed at Kyra, "What the hell did you do to me!" Her eyes opened slightly.

_It's uncontrollable, _she said, _It eats at your body as you gain power till you eventually die. Like ne-chan…_ He growled in anger as he turned towards her almost lifeless form.

"Damn you," he said, "DAMN YOU TO HELL KYRA!" He lunged at her, only to be blocked by Lee. He tried to slash at his throat, but Lee caught his arm and forced him back. His movements started to become slower and wounds opened across his body and dripped blood.

"I'm going to kill you," he said, "I'm going to kill you like I did that damn Yasuo brat!" Kyra's head turned towards his from were she laid, her eyes wide. "Yes," Fushiro said, "I killed that bastard after he helped you escape. He died as slowly as we could possibly manage!" He again tried to attack her, this time taking a kunai and stabbing Lee in the shoulder. But before he reached her he stopped short and dropped to the ground, coughing up blood and bile. Lee recovered and ran back to Kyra. Fushiro wasn't moving anymore, his face in covered in blood and dirt.

_Lee, _Kyra pleaded, _it hurts…_ He knelt down and slowly began to lift her to a standing position.

"It's alright," he said, "I'll take you to Tsunade's-" She suddenly went rigid and he looked down. Fushiro had a hold on her ankle as he injected some of the black poison into her leg.

"You can't have her," he laughed, "She'll die with me!" His laughter died off as Lee kicked his face and he rolled away, lifeless. Kyra's body began to shake and tense as her leg turned a sickening purple. She thrashed about slightly and looked like she was trying to scream.

"Kyra! Lee!" Lee heard shouts coming in their direction and called out to them. Seconds passed before Sakura and several other shinobi tumbled into the clearing. Sakura ran over as fast as she could and took Kyra from Lee, pulling the syringe out as well. Lee barely heard her as she shouted for a medical team; he just saw her teleport back to Konoha with Kyra before he passed out from blood loss in his shoulder.

* * *

OMG! The stories almost over!!!!!!!!!! What's going to happent to Kyra?! Will she die or will she get there in time?!?!?!?!?!?! It's time for you to decide which ending you want to see!!! have two in mind, one for each ending. YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Kyra Odayashi

Thank you to all my reviewers who have been by my side encouraging me all the way!

Reviews:

_EnduranceInTribulation - So what do you think of this chapter? The next one or two (depending on the ending) are going to be the last. I'm so happy you have reviewed my story and are internally grateful. I hope after I finsh this to start working on Amaya Of Wolves more and on revising the earlier chapters of this one. Hope to here from you!_

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san - Hope you liked this chapter and will like the last one (or two) as well! Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing my story! _


	35. Yasuo

"Kyra?" Lee stopped just within the training grounds. He was panting, as if he had run a long distance as fast as he could. The grounds were silent around him, but all but it usual bareness. Kyra stood only a short distance in front of him, her backing facing his direction. She didn't have her usual blue top; just her back pants and under shirt. No shoes, no gloves, no headband; it was all forgotten. She turned her head only the very slightest as he stepped up behind her and placed his hands on the bare flesh of her arms.

"Your cold," he said, "You shouldn't be out in such wea-"He felt her hands on his and stopped short. She leaned back against him, the top of her shoulder length hair brushing his neck. She shivered involuntarily and he wrapped his arms around her gently. "Kyra," he said again, "What's wrong? Why are you out here alone?"

_I wanted to see it one last time…_ she said; she turned her body towards him, tears running down the sides of her face, _I wanted to see you one last time…_ She slipped her arms around him, her hands grasping the material on his clothes at his shoulder blades. He pulled her close, her delicate figure leaning against him. He asked himself 'why?'…Why did she have to die?

"Because you can't have her…" Lee's head whipped around to look over his shoulder at the speaker. Fushiro stood there, smirking at him. "She will never be yours…" Fushiro whispered. Lee drew Kyra to him protectively before he realized that her hands had slid down to rest at her side. He took her shoulders-she was deathly cold- and looked at her tear-stained face and the trickle of blood from her lips. Then she disappeared…and Fushiro laughed.

-

"Kyra!" he yelled. Someone put their hand on his head gently.

"Ssh," he heard Sakura's voice say. He opened his eyes to the white ceiling of the hospital room and Sakura's concerned face as she stood next to him. He tired to sit up, but she pushed him back down.

"Where's Kyra?" he asked urgently, "Is she okay!" Sakura's eyes dropped the slightest.

"I don't know Lee," she said, "She went into emergency care as soon as she got here and I was assigned to start your treatment instead," Lee stayed silent as she continued to finish sealing the wound in his shoulder. Several minutes passed before she sat down net to him, his shoulder still slightly sore, and allowed him to sit up. Both remained silent as ever as minutes rolled by and Lee watched afternoon slip into evening.

"Sakura-chan?" Lee asked; she turned her gaze from the wall to him, "How long has it been since Kyra first went in to emergency care? A few hours?" He knew she didn't want to answer by the way she shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Two days…" she said softly, shifting her gaze now to rest on the floor. There was a light knock on the door that made her jump. She rushed over and opened the door; Tsunade stood outside. She passed through the door, dark circles under her eyes. Sakura quickly offered her chair, which the Hokage gladly sank into. Lee waited rather silently for her to speak.

"Well," Tsunade sighed, "Kyra's out of emergency care now…poisons taken care of and I managed to erase almost all of her scars," Lee sighed in relief. "but it will take some time before she's completely back to normal."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Though we were able to intervene rather early," she said, "There was still a considerable amount of damage to the tissues and muscles in her body. She had to rebuild that all…about half a years worth of therapy and another half year before I can allow her on any strenuous missions again. And I'm afraid she'll always have a light scar from the chain." Lee's shoulders dropped slightly; she would be alone while he was on missions.

"How is she Sensei?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence left by Lee. Tsunade sighed again.

"She's asleep," she replied, "Her body's is recovering from the surgery. We don't know exactly when she'll wake up." Lee dropped his legs over the side of the bed.

"Can I go see her?" he said. Tsunade hesitated before answering.

"Yes, but first…" she paused, "…I need to talk to you." Sakura looked down at the floor again. "It's about Yasuo," Tsunade continued, "The past few weeks I've been researching as much as I could on the Matsui brothers. It turns out Yasuo wasn't really related to them. His name was Yasuo Matsui…" she paused again, "…he real name was Yasuo Odayashi." Lee stared up at her.

"Odayashi?" he asked, "Kyra's family?" Tsunade nodded solemnly, pulling out a really old photo of Kyra's family. She was only an infant in her mother's arms. Her father stood next to her, one hand on his wives shoulder, the other playfully messing up a young boys hair. The boy was only about seven years old.

"He went missing a year after Kyra was born," Tsunade continued, "The Mamoru and Cho were afraid it would upset their daughter to much, so they never told her about him." She stopped as he handed the picture back to her. "We don't know why he went missing," she continued, "but he caught the brothers eyes and was 'taken in' by them. I don't believe he ever thought that he'd have to see Kyra again..." Lee pushed himself off the bed, Sakura grabbing his arm to steady him and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Kyra?" he called. She slept on silently, her chest rising and falling with her steady breathes. He thought her face looked so pale. He placed his hand on the side of her face; so warm and soft. He wished she were awake so he could talk to her. He wanted so much to wrap her in his arms, to feel her body next to him, or to have her lips against his. He took her hand gently as Sakura and Tsunade were stood behind the chair that he sat in. "When will she wake up?" He asked; Tsunade shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "In a few days maybe…" Lee caressed the back of her hand and could have sworn her hand tightened for a second. "She'll have to stay in the hospital a few weeks though," she continued, "just till things are settled." Lee didn't say anything else so Tsunade told Sakura to look after him before excusing herself to the hall. Kori stood in the hall outside Kyra's room.

"Something wrong?" Tsunade asked. Kori stared past Tsunade to Lee as the door closed. In her hands was the clipboard with instructions on her patient. She was to take care of Kyra herself.

"Hokage-sama," she said finally, "When Kyra-chan woke up briefly during her operation, you told her, but why didn't you tell Lee about-" She stopped when Tsunade smiled.

"Because Kyra will want to tell him in her own words," she said before walking down the hall and out the door into the suns last rays.

* * *

Thanks for waiting! I finally got this chapter up after music practice. I hope you all enjoyed the little twist with Yasuo...he actually ran away, but nowbody knew that. Hope to see you in the last chapter! 

-Kyra Odayashi

Reviews:

_Acea Rukojou-_ Hey! Good to hear from ya Acea! I see you finally caught up with the story. Hope you liked this chapter! I got it up tonight just as I promised!

NoCareChakara- OOOOOOH! THE SUSPENSE! I love teasing people with suspense!


	36. My own words

Kyra lay as quietly as ever; her head resting against the soft pillow …her hair fanned out on top. _Five days,_ Lee thought, _five days and she still hasn't woken up…_ His hand held hers gently and he leaned over to brush her hair out of her eyes. Did she move? He shook his head and pulled away; it was just his imagination. He heard the door open behind him and glanced back as Kori slid into the room, a clipboard full of papers in the crook of her arm.

"I have to run some checkups Lee," she said rather apologetically, "I'm not allowed to let you come back in till after I'm done…" He nodded silently turned back towards Kyra. He squeezed her hand gently as he stood up, then let her go and started out to wait in the hall.

"How long will it take?" he asked. She smiled slightly as she started to close the door.

"Only a few minutes," she said before the door clicked shut. He leaned against the wall next to the door to wait quietly, the nurses rushing by to take care of other patients. Everyone who worked in that part of the building knew why he was there, so they simply nodded when they walked past him. Sakura stopped to ask him how he was doing, but she was rushed off to take care of Naruto, who had hurt himself yet again during training. He heard a faint crash, and yelp, as something hit the floor in Kyra's room. He knocked on the door lightly.

"Kori?" he called; no answer. He took the doorknob and opened the door slowly. "What was that-" He stopped short as the door had opened fully. Kori was scrambling about, picking up papers scattered on the floor; her clipboard was laying nearby, cracked in half. He looked up; Kyra was sitting on the side of her bed, her hand on her forehand.

"K-Kyra?" he stuttered. She looked up at him and smiled so sweetly. He stepped around Kori, who was grabbing the last of her papers, and stood in front of Kyra's bed. She placed her hand on his arm and began to stand. He placed his other hand on her arm to help her as she slowly made her legs support her. She almost fell back down, but she leaned against him for support.

Sliding her arms around his neck she stood on her toes to rest her head against his shoulder. He smiled and slid his arms gently around her waist. He faintly heard her breathe as her short hair brushed against his face.

_Lee,_ she practically whispered, "I love you…" It took him a second to realize what she said…and how she said it. She leaned back to look at his surprised face and laughed; actually laughed.

"Kyra…did you…" He asked; she nodded.

"Tsunade saw what was wrong during my surgery," she said. Her voice was a little shaky from disuse, but it had a ringing tone to it; like a chime. He leaned over and rested his forehead against her before pressing his lips against hers. They were so warm and soft to him. All those five days he had wanted so badly to kiss her, and now he could. Kori was forgotten and she slipped outside smiling; unfortunately, Naruto happened to be passing by.

"Sakura!" he called behind him, "Fuzzy Brows is making out with someone!" Kori threw her already broken clipboard at him as another three came sailing at him as well. Lee and Kyra didn't pay any attention as he ran off with stuff flying at him from all of the nurses. Finally they stepped apart, both flushed red. Kyra chuckled and leaned against him as Naruto ran by in the other direction, this time being chased by Sakura. She had a very heavy book in her hands.

"Kyra?" Lee said; she looked up at him, her grayish-green eyes smiling up at him. Her arms wrapped around his back, the warmth seeping through his clothing like it had that day she had looked at his shoulder. That day when he had started to realize how he felt about her. The time she fell into him at the festival.

"Yeah?" She whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her head.

"I love you…"

* * *

Tsunade walked down the halls of the hospital, greeted by several patients and nurses alike. Laughter came from Kyra's hospital room as she took the cold doorknob. It swung open easily to show Kyra sitting up against the backboard of the bed, Lee sitting in the chair next to her. They laughed as Lee tried to rub off the words she had written on his face with pen.

_Jeez,_ Tsunade thought, _I haven't seen her this giddy since who knows when…_ She cleared her throat and both of them back towards her, smiles still on their faces. Taking the clipboard from Kori as she left, she looked over the notes scrawled on the paper. She came to stand at the end of Kyra's bed and looked up at the two. Lee had 'youth' written on his forehead in big, blue letters. He tried to rub them off again, but it only smeared. Kyra laughed and took and rag on the table next to her bed and dipped it in her water glass.

"Well," Tsunade started as Kyra began to wipe the ink off of Lee's face, "You may be able to leave soon Kyra." Kyra looked up and smiled. She had been growing tired of staying in that small hospital room for the past three weeks. Lee had come everyday when he could, or when she didn't tell him to go train, but she was a little restless with all the physical therapy.

"Really?" she said; her voice had become a lot stronger now, "I can go home soon? When?!" Tsunade looked back down at her papers.

"Oh," she said, "In another three or four days. You recuperated sooner than we thought you would, especially since your body isn't the very strong normally." Kyra finished wiping the writing off of Lee's forehead and leaned back against the backboard of the bed again. It was true, she had been pushing herself to recuperate as quickly as possible and be back on her feet; she couldn't wait till she was allowed to go places again. Tsunade cleared her throat again.

"Also," She continued, "There's a question about your bodyguard due to your current state." Kyra's face dropped slightly and her and Lee exchanged glances before she continued. "That duty will go to Lee again," she said; Lee cheered and she waited for him to calm down, "And I highly doubt that will change this time, _if_ you two behave."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kyra said. Tsunade pulled a small parcel out of her pocket and dropped it onto the bed. Kyra untied the twine and opened it slowly, a set of keys falling onto her lap. She picked them up and looked back up at Tsunade questionably.

"Keys to your old house," Tsunade said, "I found all of your parents possessions in one of the store houses and put everything there. It's yours now." Kyra looked down at the keys in her hands and smiled. Apartments where nice, but she had wanted a place of her own. Someplace where she could invite Lee over for dinner instead of him taking her out to eat.

"Everything's ready for you when you get there," Tsunade continued, "New cloths to replace the ones that where destroyed, food including fruits and vegetables, and Sakura even volunteered to make sure it was already clean when you get there." Kyra looked back up from her keys, a question forming in her eyes.

"Did you find pictures of Yasuo with everything else?" Lee stopped cheering; Kyra hadn't said anything about Yasuo for weeks. She had been told a day after she woke up, and though she took the news better than expected, she had still cried into Lee's shoulder after Kori and Tsunade had left. Tsunade nodded solemnly and Kyra turned to stare out the window towards the bright spring sunlight.

"We found some hidden in scrapbooks and behind other photos in picture frames" Tsunade said, "Excuse me…I have to check on some of my other patients…" She looked back as she reached the door; Lee had placed his hand on Kyra's. She continued to stare out the window as the door closed behind her.

"So many years," she whispered, "All that time, my parents kept it hidden from me. Even Yasuo knew and didn't tell me…" She felt her eyes swell and Lee leaned forward, placing his head against hers. She squeezed his hand and he did the same. She let the pain pass as she stared out the window, the harsh sunlight causing her to close her eyes.

"They loved you," Lee said, "They loved you as much as I do…" She nodded slightly and smiled. The noontime sun cast a bright light into the room, the rays warming and comforting her. Lee leaned back and cocked his head to one side. "Feeling better?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled; she always liked it when he smiled at her. He snuggled up next to her, his face rubbing lightly against her neck and his hair tickling her face.

"That tickles!" she exclaimed as his hair brushed by her ear. After sitting back in his chair, he smiled playfully as she rubbed the side of her face. Laughing, he began to tickle her sides, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Your ticklish!" he said as she tried to brush his hands away, but she was laughing to hard. Sakura stuck her head inside the room to find out why they where making such a racket. She rolled her eyes as she watched them, sliding her head back out and pulling the door closed behind her. Lee eventually stopped, letting her catch her breathe, which she did.

"Hey Lee?" she asked, "When I leave the hospital, will you come over to dinner?" He nodded, causing her to blush a deep red. He chuckled and leaned over towards her, his lips meeting hers affectionately causing her face to grow warm. Lee hand touched the side of her neck, his soft warm hand felt so nice. She leaned towards him, her body next to him, and her hand placed on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled; she had all she would ever want right there.

* * *

MUAHAHAHA! Tis ALMOST (ALMOST!) done! You thought it would end... but nooooo! I have two more things to do...but Their mostly done so it will only take a few more days to finish...so YOU'LL ALL HAVE TO WAIT!!! xP

-Kyra Odayashi

p.s. Isn't it fluffyful? I like mushy chapters every now and then...(okay...maybe I like them alot...so sue me!)

Reviews:

_Acea Rukojou-_ Thanks Acea! Here's the revised and added too addition to the one I gave you to preread...hope you liked it! I had to tie Up a few threads...

_EnduranceInTribulation-_ Yup...her parents did a very good job of it because Cho was a very smart person too. And yes...the dream was meant to make you think that Kyra died, I was acutally going to do an ending where she DID die (Lee as well from the stupid bloodloss) and I may still do that for the heck of it because I get really bored. I mean...not every story has a happy ending...But it won't be put in this story, it'll be in the Lost Chapters thing if I ever get around to it...Hope you liked this almost the last chapter!

_Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san -_ Tis all right. I hope you liked this chapter! More soon!


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A little more than a year later…_

Kyra pushed open the door to the Odayashi residence with the tip of her foot, careful not to drop any of the bags in her arms. Kicking off her shoes, she hurried down the hallway to the kitchen, almost throwing the groceries down on the countertop. Running to the entrance, she closed the door and ran back, throwing on an apron as she did. She tied back her shoulder-length hair; she liked it at a shorter length and hadn't let it grow out. Glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall, she stared to relax.

_I still have enough time to make dinner…_ she thought, pulling several fresh vegetables out of her bags. After setting a stew too simmered, and the beef to cook slowly, she pulled off her apron and hung it on a hook in the wall. She strode down to her room and pulled out a nice dress from her closet, slipping into it quickly. She zipped up the sides and sighed; the dress was almost too short for her now. Turning towards her mirror, she brushed her hair till it hung neatly down her neck.

"Kyra-chan?" She jumped and stuck her head out of her door; Lee wasn't supposed to be here yet. She spotted the all to familiar pink-haired shinobi standing in her doorway. Yelling for her to come back to her room, she began to rummage around her drawers. Sakura knocked before opening the door; she was carrying a large package in her arms.

"Hello Sakura," Kyra said, pulling out her white silk fan and setting it on her dresser, "Aren't you suppose to be at the hospital late tonight?" Sakura smiled and nodded before holding the large, paperbound package in front of her. Kyra had originally invited several friends, including her sensei's, but they all had missions or work to do.

"I came to drop this off before my break's over," She replied. Kyra took the package gently and looked down at it questionably. "Go ahead and open it," Sakura urged. Kyra set it down on her bed and undid the twine bow. It fell open easily and she picked up a navy silk dress from the wrappings. Her breathe caught sharply and she looked back at Sakura.

"Where? Who? Is-?" She couldn't finish anything on her own.

"Tenten and I picked it out for you," Sakura said, "It's your twentieth birthday after all, you ought to look stunning for Lee…" Kyra turned a deep red as Sakura turned her away from her mirror and helped her switch dresses. After Sakura fastened the back of the dress, she smiled and let Kyra turn around to face her reflection. She gasped; Sakura began rummaging through the package for the matching choker.

The dress wasn't lacy or ruffled; it was a slim dress of the same color of her hair. It was tight around her slim torso, topped with off the shoulder sleeves. Past her hips it hung loosely to her mid calves, moving at the very slightest motion. Sakura fastened a matching choker around Kyra neck; a white carnation pendant hung delicately from the ribbon. Kyra stood speechless as Sakura pulled her into the bathroom to apply touchup makeup, she had never really needed it, and light eye shadow before ushering her back out to the hallway.

"Kyra?" she said; she smiled playfully, "Behave!" She winked and jolted out the door as Kyra stuck her tongue out. After closing the door behind her friend she leaned against it.

_Thank you so much Sakura…you're a good friend._ She realized that she had left the kitchen unattended and rushed back, nearly tripping over her dress shoes once or twice. Throwing the apron back on, she pulled the stew off of the stove and added the meat carefully so she wouldn't spill all over herself. Grabbing bowls and plates, she set the dining room table, lighting a candle near the center of the table top for a nice touch. She glanced at the clock again as she came back to the kitchen; Lee would be there any minute. She-

There was a loud knock at the front door causing her to jump and she dropped the plate in her hands. It was sent crashing to the floor and she bent down to pick up the broken pieces; Her back facing the kitchen door. She took one of the pieces gently and it slid out of her hand, cutting the tip of her thumb rather painfully. A hand reached past her shoulder and took hers gently.

"Should I ever trust you with a knife?" She looked up at Lee as he brought her hand up to look at it, "your such a klutz sometimes…" She smiled and brought her hand up to knock his lightly.

"Your one to talk," she replied. He helped her up and she gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I didn't think you'd be here so early," she said, opening one of the drawers as Lee started to pick up the glass. She had always kept bandages in the kitchen by experience. She pulled out a disinfectant and dabbed at her thumb lightly; it stung rather badly.

"I would never show up late for your birthday," Lee said, picking up the last of the pieces. He slid them into the trash and stood next to her as she wrapped some gauze around her finger. She smiled as he slipped his arms around her waist, his head over her shoulder. "And I defiantly wouldn't want to arrive late when you look so stunning…" he continued, causing her to blush. She noted a bouquet of flowers on the counter top; he must have set them down before helping her up.

"Thank you for the flowers," she said as she reached for them. She stopped short as her hand brushed the stems; they were carnations just like her chokers charm. But it wasn't the flowers that stopped her…

…It was the glitter coming from the ribbon wrapping them together. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Lee, but her hair was in the way of his face. Reaching out again, she picked up the bouquet gently and brought it towards her. She kept her eyes fastened on the blue ribbon as the glitter took shape. It was a ring…a tear-shaped ring…

"Lee…" He reached out and undid the bow, allowing the ring to drop into his hand. He held it between two fingers.

"Kyra?" he asked; she drew in her breathe, "Will you?" She turned to face him, her eyes very close to tears. He slipped the ring onto her finger and she flung her arms around his neck, her feet leaving the floor as he swung her around. They both didn't notice the faces of most of their "busy" friends trying to see through the window.

* * *

And so the stor come to an end my dear readers, butsoon new adventures shall open up...as young Hotaru takes her place as Heroine in her own set of diary entries. Coming soon!

-Kyra Odayashi

I WANT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!

Reviews:

NoCareChakara- I hope you look forward to the sequel with Hotaru. Until next we read!

Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san - Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing and being patient with my Writer's blocks!!!

Usagi Toru- How many reviews do you haave to send at once?!?! I had ten in one day form you! You read to fast Gen...

EnduranceInTribulation- I hpe you look forwrad to when I begin Amaya of Wolves updates again and look forward to the sequel to this story. For now this story is under complete...but I will constantly be updating the earlier chapters to make it flow smoother and sound better... Thanks for the reviews!!!


	38. ATTENTION!

_Hi everyone! The sequel has now started. And it's title is:_

_Firefly's Wings (May be changed later)_

_I hope you enjoy the continuing story of Kyra and Lee!_

_-Kyra Odayashi_

**Reviews for Final Chapter:**

Kakashi-Chanu - Just what you ordered! -

Acea Rukojou - Hope you will like the sequel too! Call me!

Usagi Toru - lol

Sariyu-chan and Sayuri-san - Here's the beginning of the sequel to the story. I will actually enjoy writing the sequel better in a ways. I'll tell you next time I get a review!


End file.
